


When We Meet Again

by ThatWriterRose



Series: When I Told Our Story (Jacob x OC) [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cults, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Medical, Obsession, Religious Cults, Stalking, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, all the makings of a good ole far cry 5 fic, the kind of ex no one wants to have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Five years have passed since Heather and Jacob have parted ways. Heather has been seeing Joey since and the two are engaged ready to have Joey move out to New York with Heather. All that is left is to finally rid the town of Hope County of the Seed family. Tragedy ensues and Heather must face some people she never wanted to face again, the Seed family.





	1. The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for the third and final part of my fanfiction series! Before we get started I wanted to say thank you so much for coming back I appreciate you guys leaving comments, view, and kudos it just means the world to me. A few small notes!
> 
> -Heather is 32 and her faceclaim is Jameela Jamil for anyone that likes a reference also her parents are named Lucy and Noah  
> -Jacob is 47 and I never picked out a faceclaim I loved for him but Tumblr does have plenty so pick your own version of our beautiful mountain man if you want.  
> -Joey is 32 and her faceclaim is Julia Jones 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way enjoy!

The man is starving but it's how Jacob wants it he likes them to be focused on one thing and one thing alone, the next hunt. The man knows that with his final task completed he's done he can go to his true home among the chosen. Sitting in that cage he has debated over and over if he is truly going to do this though he knows without a doubt his answer. 

"Hello there Noah are you ready for your final task?" Jacob asks as he walks up. This man should have been his father in law but Heather had fucked it all up she'd left him for that bitch Hudson. Now he would punish her again by taking her father away and making him one of the Chosen. 

"Yes, I am ready to join your Chosen. I'm ready to be one with the Father." Noah tells him as he stands up in his seat.

"Well, you know what you have to do," Jacob tells him before he takes out the box ready to play that song.

Noah shakes his head moving to place a hand on the box. "I don't need that to show me the way. I know what my task is and I'm ready to do it."

Jacob smiles, "I knew you were the right choice for the project and for my chosen. Now go make the ultimate sacrifice to earn your spot."

Noah nods and once he's let out of the cage he takes a gun he's ready to go and show Jacob exactly how dedicated he is the Father.

"So how is the packing going?" Heather asks from her spot on the couch. She loves video chatting with Joey getting to see her like this especially now as Joey got herself together. There were boxes everywhere and Joey was in comfortable clothes as she tried to get the hard work done.

"I'm almost done it's just figuring out what to do with the big stuff then at the end of the week I pack up everything important," Joey tells her with a smile.

"God, I'm so ready for you to move out here with me Joey you are going to take the New York City Police Department and make it better than it has ever been," Heather tells her with a smile she is ready to have Joey with her, ready to start their lives as a married couple.

Joey smiles, "Sharky is asking if he can DJ the wedding he promises to not have too many bumping and grinding songs- in his own words lots of slow shit to make sure the party keeps going after we leave."

Heather laughs and shakes her head they had planned everything for their little Hope County wedding but the music so someone had to do it. "Tell him he can't DJ because that means we'll miss those sweet moves on the dance floor."

"Oh, that's a good one that's going to keep us from having to listen to his music." Joey stops realizing the exact thing Sharky and Heather connected on was music. "Which is totally great it's just you know-"

"I don't think you can save yourself from this one, Joey," Heather tells her with a laugh. "The music we play won't matter as long as we have our family and friends with us to enjoy it we're going to have to best wedding ever. I can't wait to drive in on a moving van to come marry the love of my life."

"I know that moving me from Montana to New York isn’t going to be the sexiest honeymoon but I promise we are going to make it sexy in every crappy motel bed we see and of course in the moving van,” Joey tells her with a wink. They would go on a real honeymoon in a few months once they were settled into their new life.

Heather smiles, “I can’t wait for our road trip honeymoon it’s going to be perfect just like you.” She looks at the time and sighs. “As much as I would love to plan just how sexy our honeymoon is going to be I’ve got to head down to talk to a patient and her family before surgery, love you.”

“Alright, babe I’m going to go take some stuff over to your mom then head to work. I love you.” Joey tells her before she hangs up the call. She tapes up a box before she takes it out to her car. Lucy had asked for a few things which Joey didn’t mind it was much easier than having to give away or sell a bunch of her stuff that she didn’t need to take in the move.

She puts the boxes in the back of her car and drives to the Moore family house parking her car. As she gets out she tries to balance the stack of boxes she has. “Hey, I could use some help getting these inside Miss Moore.” She calls out before she heads to the front steps.

Joey hears nothing and huffs, “Miss Moore? I really don’t want to drop any of this stuff it’s pretty breakable stuff on the top box.” She reaches for the front door handle but realizes that the door is unlocked and suddenly sirens are on for her. 

She bumps the door with her hip and makes her way inside finding somewhere to set down the boxes right away. “Miss Moore- Lucy? The front door was unlocked is everything okay?” A hand moves to Joey’s sidearm as she slowly walks around the house. She checks every door before stopping at the door to the basement. 

The light is on meaning Lucy in the photography studio in her basement. While she usually doesn’t want to be bothered during it Joey has to check on her. Joey opens the basement door turning the light on as she makes her way down. “I’m sorry to bug you but the front door was open I wanted to make sure you were okay down here-”

“Oh fuck- fuck Lucy!” Joey isn’t sure what she can do from the looks of it there’s nothing left to do. She thinks of Heather, oh god how do they tell Heather this? “I-” She takes her radio off of her belt and turns it on. “I need the Sheriff to the Moore house right away there’s been a murder.”


	2. Another Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few hours late but happy one year of Far Cry 5 guys! I may have gotten onto the bandwagon a little late but I'm so happy I found this great fandom to write in.

“I’m so sorry everyone I didn’t realize my phone was going to go off the whole surgery,” Heather says from her spot at the top of the surgery table. She is working on sewing the patient up when she hears her phone go off again. “Joey again?”

“No this time it’s someone named Earl. Do you want me to answer it for you?” The nurse asks. “You’re almost done I’m sure the patient wouldn’t mind.”

Heather feels a knot in her stomach multiple calls from Joey and then suddenly a call from Earl? Something is wrong and she knows about it. “Yeah answer it that’s fine. Put it on speaker while I finish up.” She tells her.

The woman nods before she answers the phone and puts it on speaker putting it down on the table next to Heather.

“Hey Earl it’s Heather is everything okay? Is Joey okay?” Heather asks, her heart is racing as she thinks of everything that could be wrong but she tries to keep her composure working on closing up her patient as she does.

“Joey is alright she’s safe but kid…” Earl says before he takes in a breath. God he doesn’t want to do this she’s such a sweet kid she doesn’t deserve to have to go through this.

Heather stops what she’s doing and looks down at her phone. “Earl tell me what’s wrong you can’t just start that and then get nervous you’re making me nervous.”

“Heather you need to come home. Deputy Hudson went to your parents home and she-” 

“Was it that church? Please tell me they didn’t deface the house mom was saying they kept asking for the house I know what Joey said they’ve been trying to buy properties and defacing them if people say no? Honestly, Earl, I don't know how they get away with this.” Heather tells him as she finally finishes up before she looks at the man's vitals.

“Heather, Deputy Hudson found your mother in her photography studio,” Earl tells her. 

Heather looks up at the others in the room before she takes off her gloves. “Take him to recovery. Doctor Henry, can you give the family an update for me?”

The other doctor nods, “Of course if you need anything else just come get me.” He says before he motions for them to go.

Heather pulls over her surgical gown before she picks up her phone. She turns it off speaker and heads out of the room. She opts for somewhere quieter, somewhere to sit alone. “What happened to my mother, Earl?”

“Deputy- Joey thought someone may have broken in and went to check things out. She found your mother downstairs… we think someone broke in and shot her.” Earl tells her. 

“Is she-” Heather stops and hears her voice crack. “Is she in the hospital is she going to pull through?” 

Earl hates that he has to do it over the phone. “When Joey found her she was already deceased.”

Heather covers her mouth as she feels a sob wracked her body. Dead. Her mother was dead just like that. “Where’s my dad was he at work was he there- did they hurt him too?”

“Your father hasn’t been to work for over a week he has been missing. We don’t have any suspects right now but…” The man starts though he didn’t want to finish it.

“He’s been gone all this time and no one wanted to tell me that? Why didn’t you call- why didn’t Joey tell me any of the times she called!” Heather shouts, getting up from her seat as she starts to feel heated about it. “You know my dad he doesn’t show up to work 10 minutes late you should have said something about him just being gone!”

“I know that you are going through a lot but you need to take a few breaths. You don’t mean to yell at me you don’t mean to say any of this.” Earl says trying to calm her down.

“Don’t you dare tell me to be calm Earl. My mother is dead and my father is missing but you just want to act like none of this is a big fucking deal! Those are my parents and they’re just both gone why aren’t you doing your fucking job?!” Heather tells him. She’s raging not feeling any more pain just sheer anger they were supposed to be taking care of the community and they’d let this happen.

“Heather your father is missing from work but we know where he is,” Earl tells her. “He has been more active with the church we believe that he decided to quit his job and be with the church full time. Did your mother not tell you any of this? She’s known he was leaving for some time.”

Heather thinks of her last conversation with her mother or any of them really. “She just… she talked about wedding plans or my work.”She feels tears start to fall before she sits down. “She must have been trying to protect me from it. She must have thought she could get him to come back home.”

Earl smiles though it’s a bittersweet smile. “That sounds like your mother. Lucy would be the kind of person to do something like that…” He pauses for a moment before he takes in a breath. “She loved you so much, kid. You were her whole world she would’ve done anything for you.”

“I know that just makes all of this that much harder,” Heather says before she wipes away some tears. “Is Joey there? I really need to talk to her… figure out what happens next.”

“Yeah of course kid I’ll have her give you a call. If you need anything at all you call alright? I’m sorry that we didn’t talk about anything sooner. I am all yours you have my number you call any time.” Earl tells her.

“I’ll keep it in mind thank you Earl,” Heather tells him before she hangs up the phone. She takes a moment to just process it all before more tears fall. She was supposed to be starting the happiest part of her life this week but instead, she’d be planning a funeral. She knew they didn’t want to point any fingers just yet but deep down Heather knew it had to do with Jacob and that goddamn church.


	3. My Home

“Alright, I’m going to be right at the airport waiting for you, baby. We can get you back to my place.” Joey says she almost feels like going now but she knows that the flight will be long so she needs to stay home. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Joey I’m just so ready to be with you,” Heather says before she gets up. “Alright, they’re boarding the plane I’ll see you in a few hours.” She hangs up and walks over to hand in her ticket. She should be excited to get to Montana but she isn’t there to get married now she’s there to plan her mother’s funeral.

Getting onto that plane she puts on noise cancelling headphones happy to be able to drown out the world for a few hours. She doesn’t have to think about caskets or floral arrangements she just watches the change of scenery from New York City to Missoula. 

Leaving the plane feels like a blur until Heather sees her. Joey looking around trying to find her and suddenly tears pool up in her eyes. Joey catches sight of Heather and runs to her fiance throwing her arms around the taller woman. 

“I missed you so much Heather,” Joey says as she holds her fiance.

Heather lowers her head to hide it in the crook of Joey’s neck as tears fall. “I missed you too I’m so happy to be in your arms.”

Joey presses a kiss to Heather’s hair as she rubs her back. “I’m here baby let’s get you back to Hope County.” She knows it has to have been a long day. “I made a lasagna, like made the pasta and all so when we get back it’s going to be ready. We can just curl up on the couch and eat it out of the baking dish just have a nice night at home.”

Heather smiles and looks at Joey through watery eyes. “That sounds perfect you are perfect.” She kisses Joey before she moves to take her hand and get her bag. It’s to the car then and back to Hope County. 

As Heather sees that sign she feels a knot in her stomach she’s just ready to get things planned and head out. Truthfully if she never has to see this town again she’d be just fine. Let her father give the house to the church let him rot in hell for all she cares if Earl’s suspicions were right then he’d had a part in this so she wanted nothing to do with him.

“We’re almost home,” Joey says, reaching a hand from the steering wheel to squeeze Heather’s knee. She knows how hard this is going to be for Heather she’s just floating through at this point as she processes it all. Heather’s mother Lucy had been her world for so long and to just have her gone was painful for the whole town but especially for her daughter.

Heather smiles at Joey before she moves to rest her head against the car window. “That’s good because all I want right now is to curl up on the couch and think about anything but what we have to start doing tomorrow. Planning the funeral and all that… what do we know about the case so far?”

“I don’t think we should talk about that tonight. I’m sure you’re jet-lagged and right now you just need to eat maybe take a hot bath then get into bed. We can worry about everything else tomorrow.” Joey assures her before she reaches to take Heather’s hand and gives the back of her hand a kiss. “We can if you want but I just think it’d be nice to just have a quiet night in.”

Heather looks over at Joey and smiles, “I love you so much I can’t wait to get you to New York and marry you.” They had decided to nix the idea of getting married in Hope County they were just going to do it when they got to New York.

“We’ll have a very sexy honeymoon of driving a big u-haul eating Cheetos and oh god drinking red bulls to stay up during long driving shifts. I pull out all the stops for my girl.” Joey tells her with a bit of a smirk.

Heather can’t help but laugh feeling her mood lifted a little more. “Will we also have Funyuns? I feel like it’s illegal to drive for more than 3 hours in a car and not bring a bag of Funyuns.”

Joey smiles as she stops the car at a stop sign. “The biggest bag that they’ve got at the store if it will make my wife happy.”

Heather is happy which she didn’t think she would be happy while she was here but she should have expected it with Joey. Joey was her happiness so it came as no surprise she could make her smile. “That is better than any wedding gift we would have gotten.”

“I mean someone gave me a really nice cast iron skillet but if you want me to return it and buy more Funyuns…” Joey suggests only teasing.

“Oh trust me I-” Heather starts though she stops when she looks out the window. The car is stopped so she is able to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

“Heather- oh shit,” Joey says as she sees Jacob he was out walking with John he couldn’t have picked a worse time to do it. She has to park the car before she gets out. “Heather come on baby let’s just get home we’re only a few minutes away.”

“Well hello there kitten, it’s good to see you back in town. I’m just sorry that it’s under these circumstances.” Jacob tells her as if it’s sincere as if he hadn’t sent her father to go kill her mother with the sole purpose of punishing her.

“Cut the shit I know that it was your family and your crazy fucking cult that had something to do with this. Why- why would you do this Jacob!” Heather tells him she’s honestly ready to fight him but she feels Joey behind her taking her harm. “That’s my mother! You knew how much she meant to me and just like that she’s gone! All I did was break up with you how could you keep punishing me like this over a goddamn breakup.”

Jacob smiles tongue running over her lips before he looks at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, kitten. I mean… it was so much more than a breakup I wanted to put a ring on that finger like you seem to have let our fine Deputy do. I think what really got me was you calling to brag about murdering my child then blocking me out of your life like I meant nothing.”

“So that’s why you killed Roxy- why you killed my mother? I got a clump of cells removed from my body a clump of cells you were going to force me to keep to lock me in so you get to punish me? Get to kill the people I love?” Heather asks him and Joey really has to pull her back because she nearly lunges. “You’re a monster and I regret the day I met you I hate you Jacob Seed.”

.”Heather! Come on the car is still running let’s get home.” Joey tells her she puts her other hand on Heather’s arm trying to get her back in the moment, back to her.

John nods as he looks at Hudson. “I think your lady friend is right we have a late service to get to anyways. Have a good night.” Jacob smiles as well before the two of them walk away.

Heather watches them walk away before she spins around to look at Joey. A word doesn’t even come out of her mouth before Joey speaks. 

“I know- I know we’re going to try to do what we can to make sure it never happens again,” Joey tells her before she takes Heather’s hands into her own. “Now let’s get you home.”

Heather nods and gives Joey a kiss before she heads to the car. Home with Joey is exactly the place that she needs to be right now.


	4. I Promise

“You should have let me kill him,” Heather mumbles from her spot on the couch. She lays back on the couch flipping channels trying to find something on Joey’s DVR that they can watch.

Joey looks from the kitchen and smiles, “You know I couldn’t do that baby you’re too pretty for jail.”

“He did this or he sent someone else to do it. Clearly, Earl isn’t going to do anything about it or he would have sooner. Would have stopped my father from just running to join the Seed family circus.” Heather mumbles. She puts on some show she doesn’t know what and mutes it just watching the screen. “I could just take my daddy’s shotgun and do all the justice I need.”

This sent out warning bells for Joey she isn’t sure how serious Heather is. She knows the kind of things people have said they’d do the Seeds for ruining their lives. None of them ever went through with it but she was still concerned. “Baby you don’t have to do anything like that.” She says as she walks over with plates of warm food.

Heather looks over at Joey and scoffs. “Why the hell not? I mean the Seeds clearly get away with doing whatever the hell they want can’t the Sheriff’s department let me do the same or are you just all corrupt for that family?”

The words stung but Joey knew that the department should expect them to an extent. “If I tell you something you can’t say anything to anyone and I mean anyone.” She starts to say, setting plates on the coffee table.

Heather raises a brow and looks at Joey, “What- please tell me that the department is doing something.”

Joey lifts Heather’s legs and moves to sit down letting Heather’s legs rest on her lap. “We are trying to make things seem normal but we are going to be arresting Joseph in a few days.”

Heather sits up, “Holy shit- you are going to- holy shit! What about the rest of the family?”

“Well the FBI wants Joseph they’re hoping they can get enough out of him to bring charges against his family and the higher ups in his church.” Joey tells her with a small smile. “He’s going to be out of your life for a very long time… the whole family is going to be gone.”

Heather covers her mouth as she feels tears fall. She had felt so helpless with all of this but knowing that soon Jacob Seed would be in jail made it all better. She scoots over and moves to hold onto Joey. “You know you could have led with that it’s one hell of a wedding present.”

Joey smiles and holds Heather pressing kisses to her dark locks. “I’m not supposed to be telling you this at all so you have to keep to yourself okay? This is supposed to be a surprise sort of attack so that they can’t retaliate too much.”

Heather finally realizes what it is and how dangerous it could be. “Joey- can’t they do it without you? I just lost my mother I can’t lose my fiance it’s going to be so dangerous.”

“Are you kidding after everything he’s done I want to see the look on that smug son of a bitch Jacob’s face when I arrest his brother,” Joey admits to her. It’s a selfish reason to want to be there but it was a reason. She does want nothing more than to make sure that Jacob gets what is coming to him. He spent years hurting Heather in any way that he could to make sure he came up on top so that he could show her what a boss he was.

Heather sighs and leans in pressing a kiss to Joey’s temple. “You promise me that you’re going to be as careful as you can alright? I know that you want to get your revenge but more than anything I want to have my best friend here to marry. Who else is going to make my lasagna and take hot baths with me when I’m having a bad day?”

Joey smiles and holds Heather close to her. “These are good reasons to want to keep me around. I mean look at this lasagna it is breathtaking.” She explains as she reaches out and takes a plate to show Heather.

Heather reaches out and takes the plate even though Joey is just getting it to show her. Before the other can say anything Heather has a forkful already in her mouth. She moans as she tastes it, covering her mouth. “Joey this thing is so good oh my god if I wasn’t already marrying you I would totally do it. I’d marry you for the promise of a lifetime of lasagna.”

“Deal,” Joey tells her with a smile before she grabs the other plate of food and sits back in her seat. “You do have to promise me that if this goes south you won’t do anything stupid. I mean it no taking Daddy Moore’s shotgun and paying the Seed family a visit.”

Heather hates that it’s even a possibility but Joey could very well not come home if she goes to get Jacob. “I’ll make no promises because then I’ll have to keep them but I’ll try my hardest.”

“That’s the closest I’m going to get to the answer I want to hear isn’t it?” Joey asks with a raised brow. She loves Heather and every stubborn bone that woman has in her body.

“Of course it is, be grateful you got even that,” Heather tells her before she has another bite of her food.

Joey nods before she thinks of something, “How about this. I promise that I am going to do everything I can to make sure I go home to you and not to prison.”

Heather think about it for a moment before she nods. “I will also do everything I can to get home to you and not to prison.” She didn’t know what would happen but she would try her hardest to at least keep that promise to her fiance.


	5. A New Beginning

The funeral was a blur Heather feels like it’s an out of body experience looking down on her mother’s funeral rather than being there. People tried to be respectful but of course, they had to whisper about what everyone was thinking, who had done it. Heather’s father wasn’t there so the gossip mill didn’t even stop long enough for the service to happen.

She hates this part the part where she stands in front of the casket, closed of course after the tragedy of what had happened. Heather stands in front of it with Joey watching people from the town give their condolences and shake her hand.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Your mother was a pillar of the community she’ll be missed.”

“It was a beautiful service.”

Each time Heather nodded and gave her best smile thanking everyone. She didn’t know why this was even something people had to do she hated it so much. She wanted to tell them all to fuck off and just leave her alone but she instead nodded and smiled at each.

Sharky makes his way up in what must be his father’s old suit, it doesn’t fit in the slightest and it looks at least 20 years old. Still, he’d tried to look nice even losing the hat which was out of character for him. He looks at Heather for a moment before taking in a breath, “Come here.” He mumbles before he wraps his arms around her.

Heather is surprised but she wraps her arms around Sharky and rests her head on his shoulder as more tears fall. “Thank you Sharky.” She whispers as she holds onto him. He knows her too well he is a good friend and knows she doesn’t want to hear some bullshit about her mother being in a better place she just needs a friend.

Sharky holds onto her for a few more moments before he holds out a bag. “Now I know you aren’t having a wedding now so I decided to give you your present. Before you say anything this is something that can’t be returned.”

Sharky was the end of the line so Heather can take a moment taking the bag and pulling out its contents. She raises a brow as she looks down at what’s in her hand. “CDs?” She asks it’s only three or four of them all titled Sharky’s Wedding Present.

“Now I’d use those wisely they are carefully crafted Charlemagne Bowshaw the Fourth mixtapes. They are not just for any ole road trip they are for seducing your lady. One hundred percent guaranteed to get you some no matter what. Enjoy!” Sharky tells her with a proud grin.

Heather can’t help the laugh that comes out, “You made Joey and I a sex playlist for our road trip? Sharky that is actually fantastic thank you so much.” It’s strange but it’s a distraction from how she is currently feeling so it’s exactly what she needs. She moves to wrap her arms around him in a hug again before she speaks. “You are the best.”

“It’s no problem you’re family I’m gonna do whatever I can to make you smile,” Sharky tells her as he gives her a squeeze. He then looks at Joey, “You’re gonna be family now too come here.” He says before he pulls Joey into the hug.

Joey opens her mouth to protest but before she can she’s stuck in the hug. She huffs for a moment before she just goes with it holding onto Sharky and Heather. “We should get going and head to the burial.” She tells them before she lets go of the two of them.

Heather nods and lets go as well, “I’ll stick this in Joey’s truck and head out. Thank you so much Sharky this means a lot.” She tells him before she puts the CDs in her bag.

“Oh hey, I needed to talk to Sharky about something… don’t worry it’s not anything bad.” Joey says before Sharky can even ask. “Mind if I meet you out there in a minute?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be in the car waiting,” Heather says walking back to Joey and giving her a kiss before she heads back to the parking lot. She walks to Joey’s truck and unlocks it before she sticks the CDs in the glove compartment, resisting the urge to laugh as she looks at them again.

“Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look in black? I mean it, you could just get married in it and I wouldn’t blink an eye.”

Heather whips her head back heart racing as she looks at Jacob. “What are you doing here- what makes you think that you can be here?”

“I’m not here for the service I just wanted to see you,” Jacob tells her as he looks at her trying to take it all in, to take her all in.

“If you’re not here to turn yourself in for killing my mother I don’t want anything to do with you,” Heather tells him as more tears fall she had no idea that she could cry any more after the week she’s had.

“I tried to get your father to come after I heard about what happened. He wouldn’t… he was in too much pain learning he’d lost his wife.” Jacob lies the man was numb now just a soldier there to take orders. Still, he didn’t think that was what Heather needed to hear he wanted to protect her even though he’d done all of this to punish her.

“Well, you can tell him to go to hell. He had his chance to make it up to me by showing up and he failed. I’m selling the house and his car. I’ll throw his shit in bags outside and if he wants any of it he can have it I don’t care anymore. I’m just taking what matters when I leave the rest is all his to do whatever he wants with.” Heather tells him hoping that all her rambling will get him to leave.

“Let the church take care of it. We’re looking for more land we can buy the house and car take care of any of the stuff you don’t want. Let me do that from you, kitten.” Jacob tells her. He doesn’t know what it is about her but he cares so much he wants to help her, hell he may still be in love with her. “I want to help you, kitten.”

“Stop calling me that. Stop trying to be my rock stop trying to be my friend you are the ex that I will regret dating for the rest of my life. I don’t want you to help me or even be anywhere near me.” Heather tells him.

“Why don’t you get the hell away from her?” Joey calls out as she makes her way over to them. “Clearly she doesn’t want you here or you would’ve been invited to join us. Go away, Jacob.”

Jacob looks over at Joey, “I’ll leave if she wants me to leave.”

Heather purses her lips before she looks over at Jacob. “We have to go bury my mother, go bother someone else.”

Jacob clenches his jaw, “Fine. I’ll go but the offer still stands kitten you know where to find me.” He tells her before he walks away.

Joey watches him go before walking over to Heather and kissing her cheek. “What was that about?”

“He thought he was helping me as if I don’t know this is all his fault,” Heather mumbles as she looks back to where Jacob had gone off to. “I just want to get this over with so that we can head home and forget this horrible day.”

“About that…” Joey starts though she stops reaching instead to just take Heather’s hand.

Heather looks over, “No. No, it has to happen today? Joey, does it have to be today?”

“The marshall is getting here in a few hours and we’re going to round everyone up so we can go get Joseph,” Joey tells her before she lifts Heather’s hand and gives it a kiss. “Think of it this way tonight we’ll get him this family is going to be out of your lives forever.”

“Good, it’s all that I want now,” Heather mumbles before she squeezes Joey’s hand. “Let’s head to the cemetery the faster this whole day is over the better.” She just wants to be rid of this place and the people from the church. She’s ready for her fresh start with Joey and it all starts tomorrow.


	6. Last Chance

“Joey do they really need you? You’re about to leave they need to start getting used to life without Joey Hudson. Come on we have to eat all these grief casseroles before we head out. We can do that tonight let Pratt and Whitehorse do this bust with- who is the Rookie?” Heather asks as she picks at whatever the hell a tater tot casserole is.

“Waters. Deputy Waters is still a Rookie she barely knows her gun from her badge. Besides, I’ll be flying the chopper babe I’ll be fine.” Joey says before she leans down to where Heather is on the couch and kisses her. “I’ll be home before you know it then we get to start our lives.”

“Come home safe or I swear I’m saving that Dorito casserole and making you eat the whole thing,” Heather tells her before giving her a small smile.

“Now that alone is a reason to come back home.” Joey teases back before kissing Heather. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Heather says, fixing Joey’s uniform before she watches her leave. She has a bad feeling about this but still, she lets the other go.

Heather sits in the chair by the window watching Joey drive off. She swears she sees that familiar red hair but she’s seeing things the paranoia of it all. Still, she’s proven right when she sees him at the end of the driveway hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

Heather sets down her plate and puts on slippers heading out. “What are you doing here Jacob? You know that I don’t want to see you not after what you did.”

“Late night church service kitten I’m heading that way figured I’d see you on my way there. I wanted to make sure you didn’t change your mind on my little offer.” Jacob tells her. 

Heather crosses her arms over her chest, “Why the hell would you think I wanted that you ass. I want nothing to do with you. You’re the reason my mother is dead I was supposed to come here to marry the love my life instead I buried my mother!” She tells him before she reaches out and shoves him. “It’s your fault it’s all your fault!”

Jacob lets her shove him around a bit before he grabs hold of her waist and pulls her in pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

Heather is shocked but it doesn’t take her long to react shoving him away from her before slapping him across the face.

Jacob smiles after the slap on the face before he looks at her. “You like it rough now do you, kitten? I’ll remember that when you come crawling back to me.”

“I’ll never go back to you trust me as soon as I get Joey out of this shit town I’m never looking back to anything or anyone especially you,” Heather tells him with a glare. 

“Now who says the nice Deputy will even make it out of this town?” Jacob asks curiously the hint of a smirk on his features as he looks at her.

“If you lay even a finger on her I swear to God it’ll be the last thing you do you piece of shit,” Heather tells him getting in his face. She wishes she could have been this woman earlier this woman who didn’t fear to get up in his face like this.

Jacob smiles and puts a hand on Heather’s shoulder thumb smoothing over her skin before pushing her back gently. “I would never lay a hand on a Deputy of the Hope County Sheriff’s Office. I just mean your mother ends up dead your friend…. Ronnie ends up dead wouldn’t be a surprise if your fiancee ended up dead too.”

“Roxy. Her name was Roxy.” Heather tells him feeling tears in her eyes. She’d tried not to think of Roxy since her mother’s death it only mixed the two pains made it worse. “It all comes back to you if I’d never let you into my life they’d both be alive. Now I’m taking you out of my life so you’ll never hurt another person I love again.”

Jacob rolls his eyes as if he’s dismissing her idea. He is always going to be there and they both know it no matter what he’s going to be waiting. She’d crawl back eventually give up these silly dreams and her vapid friends then she’d be his again. “I’ve got a church service to get to you stay safe, kitten.”

Heather watches him go and she gets that gut feeling that something is wrong she seems to get it every time she talks to Jacob. She goes inside and makes sure to lock the door behind her before she cleans up a bit. She needs to clear her head about everything deciding a hot bath is what will help. 

She gets a glass of wine and makes her way into the bathroom she hopes by the time the water is cold that Joey will be home. Climbing into the steaming water she has a sip of wine playing back some audio from case files at work. Her colleagues' voice is monotone and she starts sinking into the water she has to set down her glass of wine on the edge of the tub starting to doze off the day was too long it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Heather opens her eyes and looks at the time realizes it’s been at least an hour swearing to herself. The water was still manageable so she stays in it working on her glass of wine. She rewinds the audio trying to listen to it knowing she’ll have to be back at work in a week so she needs to stay up to speed.

Once the audio is on she sips her wine and peers through a window she sees a helicopter in the sky and she just knows it’s them. Soon enough it’ll all be over she could probably drain this water and get it heated up again she and Joey could be in it before long.

Heather watches that helicopter until it happens. It feels like slow motion watching it come down from the sky no sooner than it had come up. She drops her wine glass the red liquid mixing with the bath water as she stares in disbelief. This wasn’t supposed to happen something was wrong something was very wrong.


	7. A Warning

Heather was shaking as she puts her clothes back on the image playing in her mind the plane going down. She could barely get her clothes on trying to figure out what she should even do. She knew where they had been should she visit? Maybe it wasn’t bad she should call Joey could have just not been in the helicopter.

Once she’s dressed Heather goes back out to the living room and grabs her phone. She opens it up and nearly cries as she sees her background, Joey right there looking back at her. She could be dead right now and Heather wouldn’t know it. No, she told herself she couldn’t think like that Joey was okay.

She tries to make a call but she has no reception. Heather swears to herself before moving around the house trying to find somewhere with reception. She has no luck and puts on her coat before she heads outside. “Come on- please help me out.” She mumbles before she groans knowing that she isn’t going to get much.

“Piece of shit,” Heather mumbles before she shoved her coat into her pocket. Hands move to rub her face and she starts to pace as she figures out what the hell she’s going to do. She knows where they are but can she risk going there? She thinks of Jacob saying she’ll crawl back wondering if he’ll just keep her for himself if she goes there.

She knows she needs something some sort of leverage or maybe just a weapon. She thinks of her dad’s shotgun in the family home it’s still tucked away in the hall closet. She doesn’t have the car Joey had it but the walk wouldn’t be that long.

Heather makes her way from Joey’s home down the road trying to keep her head low and stay quiet. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears and tries to calm herself down. She doesn’t know what could happen or what she could even do. All she knew is whatever was happening she had to go get Joey.

_________________________________________________________________________

The woman wakes up in a fog everything aches and she lets out a groan.

“Well look who is starting to wake up it took you long enough, Deputy,” John says before he smiles at Joey. “You know I fought pretty hard to get you here Jacob just wanted to get his hands on you so bad but I said no this sinner is all mine.”

Joey looks down and tries to pull her hands out of the restraints she’s looking at them when she looks up. “What did you do with my ring?”

“You were in a helicopter crash honestly anything could’ve happened to it Deputy could’ve fallen off your pretty little finger,” John says as he walks up, fingers tracing her own. “There’s no need for the greed Deputy you already have so many sins you don’t need at that one to your list.”

Joey tries to pull her hands back but she’s locked up so she can’t. “It’s not about greed that’s my engagement ring you ass it was on a chain on my neck where the hell is it you piece of shit.”

“I had to use something as a bargaining chip to get you all to myself,” John says before a hand traces over her cheek. “Enough about that I think it’s time for us to get to work Deputy Hudson we have so much sin to absolve you of.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Heather is relieved when she makes it to the house she thought the walk from Joey’s house to her parents was never-ending. Still standing in front of the house she thinks of her mother and the funeral. The pain was only worsened as she walked past that for sale sign. Her childhood home was just going to be gone no more visits to see mom and dad no holiday trips to Montana. Sure they’d see Joey’s family but it wasn’t the same as it had been before the for sale sign had gone up.

She makes her way up to the front door but before she can go to take out the keys she sees something on the door. Heather makes her way up and her blood goes cold recognizing that silver chain it’s how Joey wore her ring when she was at work too afraid to lose it.

Heather picks it up and looks at the ring for a moment before she balls it into her fist. There’s no time to get the gun she knows it and in a split second, she turns and bolts. She has no idea where he is but Jacob is out there he’d left a warning may be to help her or maybe to make the chase more fun she isn’t sure all she knows is that she has to run like hell.

She hears barking from far away and she’s trying to process everything it’s all happening too fast for her to think anything but the word run. The woman runs until her legs give out stopping to take in a few deep breaths. Her hand is still gripping the chain white knuckles as she holds onto the only evidence she has that Joey is alive.

Heather reaches out to put her other hand on a tree as tears start to fall. She knows that she has to know before he can catch up to her but it’s all too much. Eyes close as more tears spill down her cheeks she’s not religious but at that moment she prays for a miracle. Enough bad has gone wrong in her life at this moment she needs something good, anything that will make this all okay.

Before she can get her miracle hands grab her by the waist. Heather struggles before she hears hushed words then a bag is over her head from there it all goes black.


	8. A Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't been around I had a few crappy weeks and needed a break from everything including writing. Now I'm feeling much better so here's a longer than usual chapter I hope you enjoy!

“You are such a damn idiot why the hell did you grab her?”

“Why did I grab her- you’re joking right?”

“She’s just some doctor who gives a shit we have people that can look after our people.”

“Oh, so you want that idiot school nurse to stitch you up when one of the peggies shoots you? Besides she was running from something we were helping her out.”

Heather groans before rubbing her temples. “She can hear you.”

Eli turns to look from where he’s talking to Wheaty. “Hey- sorry about the surprise attack we just didn’t know how willingly you’d come.”

“So you decided to just grab me and make me think he’d gotten me?” Heather asks as she tries to pick leaves out of her hair.

“I wanted to talk to you like civilized human beings but Eli decided to be a creep. Hey, I’m Wheaty.” The teen says before he holds out a hand.

“I know I’ve seen you around town since you were a little thing. It’s nice to see you Wheaty.” Heather says before she gets up and shakes his hand. “You are Eli one of the ones that hide up in the mountains and decides the world is going to end.”

“Let’s get back to what we were talking about. Who is the guy you thought had grabbed you?” Eli asks before crossing his arms over his chest. “You were running pretty damn fast must have been someone you didn’t want to grab you.”

“Jacob Seed. I went to go get my father’s gun to blow his head off before I could I realized he was coming after me. When you grabbed me I thought you were him.” Heather tells him deciding to just be a matter of fact knowing it’s better to get straight to the point.

“Jacob Seed- shit what does he want with you?” Eli asks wondering if it had been a good idea to grab this woman. The school nurse was shitty but she didn’t have Jacob Seed chasing after her. The woman was nearly 80 so maybe death was chasing after her but death wasn’t that creepy Seed brother.

“They dated- for a while actually,” Wheaty tells Eli. Both Eli and Heather looked at the teen and his cheeks went red before he shrugged. “I had a crush on you when I was like 13 ok I was jealous.”

“You decided not to tell me that when we grabbed her? Wheaty that’s something you should tell me!” Eli says before he glares over at the younger man.

“Hey leave the kid alone,” Heather says standing between the two men and glaring at Eli. “Maybe you should learn not to take complete strangers!”

“Oh, so I was supposed to just what leave you there let Jacob get his hands on you? You were running I’m sure you knew what would’ve happened if he’d grabbed you I saved your ass.” Eli says through clenched teeth she was really grinding his gears maybe he should have left her.

“For someone that wants me to help him out, you’re being a real ass,” Heather says as she glares at him. “I mean if you want I can leave you with your old school nurse I’m sure she would be great at doing emergency surgery. Cold packs are exactly what you need when someone is bleeding out right? Oh maybe toss in a few Tylenol I’ve met that school nurse that’s all you’re getting.”

“Oh so now we’re playing with bargaining chips? Alright, how about this you stop being so nasty or I’m just going to throw you out there and let Jacob take you!”

“Enough! We are not going to fight it’s not doing anyone any good!” Wheaty says before moving between Eli and Heather putting a hand on Eli’s chest to push him away. “Why fight about this! Look you need somewhere to hide out while this blows over and we need someone to keep the people from the Resistance from dying.”

Heather takes in a breath, “I want to help you but I can’t I’m sorry. Look I appreciate you saving me back there but I can’t stay hidden back here, not while my fiancee is out there.”

“Look whoever the guy is we can grab him so he can be down here with you don’t worry about that just call it a favor for your hard work,” Eli insists to her with a smile as if he’s doing some good.

“She,” Heather tells him before glaring at Eli. “She is out there I don’t even know if she’s alive. Hand me a gun I’ll go kill the son of a bitch and get back my fiancee then I can do whatever you want to patch up whoever you want.”

“Yeah you wouldn’t last five minutes out there on your own just tell me who it is and I’ll see about getting her.” Eli ensures her if that’s all it was going to take to get this doctor on their side then he’d do it he’s sure a small group could round her up.

“Deputy Joey Hudson,” Heather tells him. If this is going to be easy enough then she’ll go along with it. As much as she’d love to kill Jacob what she wants more is to have Joey safe in her arms again. “Bring her to me and I’ll be your-” The woman stops speaking when she sees the look on Eli’s face. “What? What is it?”

“We need to show her-”

“Wheaty not now,” Eli says glaring at the teen.

“Show me what- what is it that you’re not telling me?” Heather asks looking from Eli over to Wheaty. The boy just has this look on his face and she knows something is wrong. She doesn’t think Joey’s dead or they would have told her straight out she has a feeling it’s something worse. “Tell me what the hell you’re hiding!”

“There’s a video,” Wheaty says though he shuts up when Eli gives him that look again.

“What video did he torture her- did Jacob kill her?” Heather asks and all again she’s panicking her heart racing as all the possibilities fly through her head things Jacob could have done. He had already punished Heather so many times why not do it again? Why not take away the last thing she had?

“Not Jacob it was his brother John. He hasn’t…. Well, we don’t know for sure if he’s done anything. He’s probably just putting on a show you’ve met the prick he’s dramatic.” Eli says suddenly so much nicer than he was before. Heather knew that had to mean something, had to mean it was bad. 

“I think I’d like to judge that for myself. Show me the video I need to see it.” Heather tells him. 

“I don’t think you need to watch it,” Eli tells her. “It’s just to rile everyone up you don’t need him riling you up like this it’s what they want.”

“Let me see it. Now.” Heather insists.

Eli exchanges a look with Wheaty before nodding for the boy to go. “You’ll want to sit down for this trust me. It’s on a loop so we don’t know when it happened could’ve been 20 minutes ago or a few hours we really aren’t sure.”

Heather watches Wheaty bring in the TV the boy gives Eli one last look watching the older man nod before he turns on the TV. The woman looks to it and sees that familiar face John Seed.

“You. Me. Even the father knows deeply of sin it’s a poison that clouds our minds. What if I told you that you could be free from sin?” John asks, a gentle tune playing in the background.

Heather nearly rolls her eyes, Eli was right it was dramatic which came as no surprise. The few times that Heather had met him he gave off that vibe so this infomercial from hell thing was no surprise she just wasn’t sure what it had to do with her fiancee.

“What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could be overcome if you embraced an idea. That freedom of sin can come from the power of just one word.” He continues he’s all smiles patting the men from the church on the back acting like he’s everyone’s best friend.

Heather loses focus on him when she sees just a glimpse of what she thinks is Joey. “Wait can you go back?” She asks.

Eli’s eyes don’t leave the screen, “Keep watching.”

Heather looks at him for a moment but knows he won’t budge so she settles back into her seat and just watches praying that she wasn’t right.

“Yes! Yes!” The chants from the crowd followed by the ugly sign hanging above the church. Then she sees it again not just a quick glance like last time. This time she knows for sure it’s her.

“Oh god,” Heather says, gripping the couch cushion and staring at the screen. 

They bring her onto the screen and Heather starts to cry covering a hand over her mouth to keep herself from sobbing. Joey’s mouth is duct taped and black tears from where her mascara had been going down her face from tears.

“Yes, I am a sinner,” John says, a hand on Joey’s shoulder as he speaks. “Yes, I wish to be unburdened.” His other hand is on her and he’s holding onto her keeping her there as Joey tries not to cry. “Yes, I must be redeemed. If you’re watching this know that you have been selected you will be cleansed you will confess your sins and you will be offered atonement.” 

John moves away from Joey and the camera follows though Heather wishes she could see her again to see where they’d taken her. “Don’t worry you don’t have to do anything we’ll come for you. Welcome to Eden’s Gate.” He says before the screen goes black. 

Wheaty shuts off the TV giving Heather a sad look before he moves to roll it out of the room.

Heather has to pull herself together at that moment getting up and looking at Eli. “I have to go- I have to go now and get her before he hurts her any more than he already has.”

“Look she’s your fiancee you love her I get it but that’s too big of a risk you can’t do that,” Eli says as he gets up. “Think logically you can’t take him you can’t take any of them. Stay here and help us you’re a better asset to everyone if you’re alive.”

“No. No, I can’t just sit here and play doctor while the love of my life is gone! I won’t do that you either join me or get out of my way because I’m going to get to her no matter what it takes.” Heather tells her.

Eli takes in a breath he knew it was a mistake to show her that tape he only hoped that what he’d do next wouldn’t be as big of a mistake. “I know you would move Heaven and Earth to save the people you love, I’d do the same but we can’t lose you. I’m sorry this is for your own good.” 

Eli moves quickly able to get on the other side of the door and shut it. 

Heather quickly makes her way over but before she can open the door Eli has locked it. She jiggles the handle before banging on the little window in the door. “Eli- Eli you can’t do this let me out of here! Let me out!” She yells. “Hey! Unlock this door.”

“This is for your own good,” Eli tells her before he turns and leaves.

Heather bangs at the door a few more times and shouts until her throat feels raw then realizes how alone she is. She’s stuck in here and she can only imagine what’s happening to Joey. She rests her forehead against the glass and more tears fall. “Please don’t hurt her.” She whispers unsure of who she’s asking but god she hopes whoever it is they answer her prayers.


	9. Confession

Heather had given up on trying to get out she knew that Eli wasn’t going to budge on this. Sure he meant well but all she could think about is Joey. She could picture Joey with the mascara tears rolling down her cheeks in distress. Sure she was alive but for how much longer? From what she’d heard about John he was not going to be nice about this.

She sees Wheaty and perks back up banging at the window. “Wheaty- come on Wheaty! I just want to get out of here please let me out of here.”

The young man wrinkles his nose she can tell that he wishes he could do it. “We need your help.”

Heather shakes her head, “No. No, I’m not doing anything until you let me out of here I need to get Joey out of there!”

Wheaty looks over to his left before motioning to someone. Eli walks over towards them with another man who’s bleeding letting out terrible groans in pain. “We found him like this in one of Jacob’s brainwash areas- still don't want to help?” Eli asks.

Heather feels guilt wash over her before looking at the man before nodding and standing back. “Bring him in here. Do you have anything for me to use?”

“First aid kit behind you back wall and any other medical supplies you need,” Eli tells her.

Heather gives the man one more look before heading back to grab what she’d need. “Put him on the table then one of you needs to stay to assist.” She says before putting on gloves. 

The men knock everything off the table before taking their wounded friend to lay on the table. 

“I’ll stay. Go give the others an update, kid.” Eli says before looking at Wheaty. Wheaty nods and makes his way out of the room shutting the door behind himself.

Heather looks at the man, “What the hell happened to him?”

“Couple of men found him like this at the veteran centre. One of the men your boyfriend was trying to brainwash or so we assume.” Eli says.

“He was my boyfriend when I was young and stupid. He murdered my best friend to punish me for aborting his child don’t you dare try to act like I’m the bad guy for falling in love with a monster when I was in my early 20s.” Heather tells him before she checks a wound on the man.

Eli looks from the man to Heather. “I didn’t know.” He says before looking down at the man again. “I think he’s waking up.”

“That’s why you don’t talk about things you don’t know,” Heather says before she looks at the man. “Sir my name is Heather Moore I’m a doctor can you tell me what hurts?”

“Only….” The man mumbles before he groans.

“Only what, sir?” Heather asks before she tries to check for wounds.

“Only you.” He says before his eyes close.

“Turn him on his side I think the bullet is in his back,” Heather tells Eli waiting for him to do so. Once he has the man turned over checks and swears. “This needs to come out now. Keep him still he’s going to be in a lot of pain but I can’t have him move.”

Eli holds the man before he looks at her, “Are you sure you can do this?”

Heather nods, “I can do this but he’s not going to like it no one is going to like it.” She leans in to get to work taking in a deep breath. “He’s going to scream I hope you’re ready for it.”

The scream echos through the halls anyone close enough can hear it. “Oh hush hush! You are doing just fine Deputy Hudson honestly I think you’re being a bit dramatic. You have other tattoos this one shouldn’t even hurt. Now if you’ll let me finish…”

Joey pulls at the restraints on her hands as hot tears roll down her cheeks she wants to be over. She knows he’s going to stay like this until she does so she closes her eyes and lets him work.

“See was that so hard? Alright, just one more letter.” John says as he works on the last of her tattoo. He finishes it and wipes the skin before turning off the machine. “There we are! L-U-S-T. Do you know why lust is one of your sins, deputy?” 

Joey tries to speak, though her speech is impaired by the gag in her mouth. She lets out a frustrated huff before she tries to repeat herself.

John sets down his machine cupping his hand behind his ear. “Sorry didn’t catch that- Nah I’m just kidding! Let me help you.” He says reaching to hook his pointer fingers on either side of the gag pulling it out of her mouth. “Now tell me why lust is one of your sins.”

“Fuck you,” Joey tells him, spitting in the man's face as she glares. She’s had enough of his games he’s already put one other sin on her body having wrath written on her left arm and now lust under her right breast she’s had enough of his shit. 

“I’m flattered deputy but now is the time for confessions of sin not confessions of love,” John tells her with a wink before a careful hand wipes away her spit. 

“Not even if I was into men you are a vile disgusting narcissistic sack of shit. No one in their right mind would screw you- would screw any of you!” Joey tells him as she tries to get out of the chair.

John clicks his tongue, “Do you want me to tell your wife to be that you said that? I mean she must not be in her right mind if your logic is true.”

Heather. Oh god, Heather. It’d all been so much that Joey hadn’t had time to think about her. “Where is she? Did that sick bastard take her?”

“Now isn’t the time for talk about others, Deputy. Now is the time for you to show me exactly what kind of sinner you are.” John tells her with an evil grin. He’d let her worry about Heather wonder what was happening unaware that she was safe… for now.


	10. Nothing To Do

“Do you know his blood type?” Heather asks she doesn’t get a response she has to look at Eli. “Blood type! He needs a transfusion we need someone in here with his blood type.”

“I- I have no idea,” Eli admits.

 

“Fine, then who has O neg I’ll take O neg,” Heather says as she tries to get back to work he’s losing too much blood she needs to get someone to him.

“I don’t know we haven’t done anything like that we- I don’t know!” Eli tells her. “What can I do- how can I help?”

“Go find some go start asking your men to see if they know- go!” Heather says.

Eli nods before he runs off to try and find one of his men that can help, any of them. He has to ask so many of them before he finally finds one dragging him into the room. “I’ve got one he’s ready what do you need-” He stops when he sees that Heather has stopped.

“His heart couldn’t take anymore there wasn’t anything left for it to pump,” Heather says before looking down at the man. She covers up his body before looking over at them. “I’m sorry he’d already lost so much blood there wasn’t anything anyone could do.”

Eli nods, “Yeah- thank you for trying.” He doesn’t know the man that well doesn’t know if he has family or anyone to call if the Seeds had even left the phone lines up. “What can- what needs to be done?”

“We need to type everyone and keep records so that we know for the future since I don’t think there’s anywhere we can really store blood down here. We should also clean up I can get some water and-” Heather starts before Eli stops her.

“We can clean it up you need to clean yourself up. Get cleaned up Wheaty can get you some new clothes and find you a bed.” Eli tells him before nodding to one of his men to help him with the body.

Heather nods before looking at the men, “Which way to the shower?”

Eli points out of the room. “To the right second door on the left.”

Heather nods before she makes her way out of the room and heads to take a shower. She gets rid of her clothes and feels relieved to clean herself up. The shower helps but she feels so dirty it feels different than if she had been at work this was different doing surgery in a dirty bunker the man dying like he did she wonders if she could have saved him in the OR. SHe knows he can’t think like that but she has to she can’t help it. She finishes cleaning herself off and pulls her hair up starting to dry herself off. 

“Hey- totally not looking but Eli told me to bring you some clothes. I’m gonna just set them here.” Wheaty says, trying to keep his eyes covered while setting the clothes down on a chair.

Heather smiles before she looks back at him. “Thank you for the clothes I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She waits for the door to shut before she makes her way over to get dressed. As she’s getting dressed she thinks about what the man had said something about only you. She remembers dancing to that song with Jacob maybe it was his way of trying to get to her? No, if he knew where she was he would have come to get her by now, wouldn’t he?

She doesn’t contemplate it much longer before she hears a knock on the door when she looks up she sees Eli waiting there for her. Heather takes in a breath before making her way over to the door to open it up. “Hey there.”

“We started on your list we’ll keep it in that room with you,” Eli tells her as he looks at her trying to figure out how to say sorry to her. “I’m not gonna lock you in that room I just wanted to say that I would appreciate it if you stayed. We can work on getting your fiancee back it’ll be a priority I swear. I think you’re just better off here for our sake and yours.”

Heather knew that he was right but she wanted to get Joey she needed to know that she was safe. “You’re taking a big risk by harbouring me. I know for a fact that Jacob wants me and he’s going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he can get me. I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into by keeping me here.”

It’s a big risk, a bigger one than he had assumed when he had grabbed her. Still, he wasn’t going to turn away anyone especially not a doctor that could help them take care of their men. “We haven’t said you’re here and we’ll try to keep that under wraps as much as we can. Even if he knows this room is deep into the bunker I don’t think he’ll try anything. I promise we’ve got your back.” He tells her before he moves to place a hand on her shoulder to console her.

Heather nods and moves to pat his hand. “Thank you for everything I appreciate you coming to get me. I think I need to get some rest now though.”

“Yeah, of course, go three doors down and there’s where you can get some rest,” Eli tells her before he leaves needing to go do surveillance. 

Heather nods and makes her way towards the room. She thinks for just a moment that she could leave but she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders and thinks that the best thing she can do is get some rest. She goes to a bunker and lays down hoping when she closes her eyes that Joey is all she dreams about.


	11. Caught

Heather is able to sleep but she has nightmares, horrible nightmares about whatever the hell John is doing to Joey. In one of them, Jacob even joins in torturing while Heather just has to watch. The dream is enough to wake her up from her sleep she opens her eyes and takes in a gasping breath looking around. She’s still in the bunker she’s safe but she doesn’t know if her fiancee is.

She looks at her ring before taking in a breath and moving to find shoes lacing them up. The woman gets out of the bed before she leaves the room trying to quietly sneak around. While she had no idea where she needed to go.

“You know you’re heading the wrong way,” Wheaty says.

Heather turns around to see Wheaty leaned against a doorway watching her. “Wheaty I-”

The boy stops her by shaking his head. “You were trying to get out of here even though Eli told you that we need you here. People are going to get into trouble they could end up dead if we don’t have someone here to take care of them.”

“No. No this can’t be put on me I have to get Joey I have to make sure she’s safe.” Heather tells him before taking in a breath. “You’re just a kid you don’t understand it she’s going to be my wife I love her I need to keep her safe.”

Wheaty takes in a breath, “Go to the left then take a right you’ll find the stairs at least take a weapon with you.” He says before he turns and grabs a gun before giving it to her.

Heather takes the gun before she nods, “Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I have Joey don’t worry your school nurse can keep you all alive until I get back.”

“I won’t tell him anything for a few hours but he may come looking for you,” Wheaty tells her watching as she leaves. He hates it but he isn’t going to stop her from going to save the person he loves.

Heather is relieved that she is able to get out of the bunker with ease no one catches her and she can get out. She knows this town like the back of her hand so she knows where to go. She has to assume John is keeping Joey in his home so it’s the first place that she’s going to go.

She is going through the woods trying to stay as quiet as she can. She stays on high alert not wanting anyone to see her all she had to do was get through as quickly and quietly as possible the walk to John’s home was far but manageable or at least she hoped it would be for her.

As Heather is going along she hears an awful howling looking around trying to figure out what it was. She sees a red flashing light then wolves who seem to be heading towards it. She doesn’t know why but curiosity gets the best of her making her way towards where the wolves were headed. She sees them gathering towards the speakers doing their own howling. 

Most of the wolves had marks on their faces though some didn’t those ones were heading towards cages. She should leave now but she felt like she should at least turn off the speakers to get the poor wolves away that still had a chance. She makes her way over to the speakers and starts to turn them each off. 

“What the- who’s messing with the speakers?” A man asks before he looks around.

Heather swears under her breath trying to hide behind a speaker holding her breath. She can’t do this she can’t get captured not even minutes after getting out she has to get to Joey. She looks carefully seeing where the man is. She takes out her gun and waits until his back is turned. She doesn’t want to do it but the gun he has makes her think he will if she doesn’t.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing that, sweetheart.” A man says coming up behind her and grabbing the gun. “I think I found the problem!”

The man turns around and smiles, “Father be praised!” He makes his way over and looks at the girl. “Now what might your name be, little lady?”

Heather watches the man for a moment she sees the symbol on his shirt he’s one of Joseph’s men. She should have known this whole mess reeked of Eden’s Gate. “Georgia- Georgia Jones. I work at my daddy’s fishing shop I just heard this racket and wanted to know what was going on.” She tells them laying the Montana accent on a little thick. She had taken it out of her speech a long time ago but at that moment she knew it was important.

“Well Georgia your daddy is gonna have to collect you at the lumber yard- let’s go we’re gonna see if she is up for Jacob’s test!” The man suggests before he grins at his partner. 

Heather doesn’t know what he means by Jacob’s test but she knows it’s no good.


	12. Lost Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: small mention of rape (very blink and you miss it) & mention of torture

The car ride seems to stretch on for too long she is too terrified to try and cry out for help. Her hands and feet are bound as she watches the familiar town go by. Her heart aches as they pull up to the lumber mill thinking of all the times on her summer vacations that she and her mother would come to visit with a plate full of sandwiches and pitchers of iced tea. It was her father’s favorite part of working in the summers seeing his girls now it would never happen again.

The car stops and one of the men pulls her out by her arm helping her get up before he drags her along. She tries to drag her feet but he is strong so he pulls her along. 

“I thought you were supposed to be rounding up more candidates to be judges.” One of the men asks he’s standing next to cages that seemed to have been made of various materials. Heather wonders how long ago they had set this setup.

“This is Georgie Jones she said she was looking to help.” The man says.

“Not you.” Heather insists happy she remembers to bring back that thicker accent. “The wolves they shouldn’t be dragged ints this mess.”

“Figured Jacob could use her for his tests- be in them or use her for target practice.” The captor suggests with a bit of a smirk. “I knew you’d want her here for the next pick up.”

The man looks her over before nodding. He takes Heather by her arm dragging her towards the cages. “Now go get the new judges like you were told to.”

The two men who had captured her simply nodded before they got back into their truck to leave.

The man opened a cage before throwing Heather into the cage locking the door behind her. “Oh, and before you try to keep up the lie I know exactly who you are Heather.”

Heather’s blood goes cold and she starts to stutter. “I- I don’t know what you mean my name is Georgia.” She insists hoping that she can convince him.

“He has photos of you in his office ones I think you might have taken actually very sweet he keeps them close by. He also said that the person who found you would earn a better spot in the cult. Those idiots had no idea so I’m going to call him in and earn the rewards that come with this.” The man tells her with a wicked smile.

“Please- please don’t do this he’s going to kill me or even worse. Just let me out of here and I’ll get far away I swear.” Heather insists. 

“Then I hope for your sake that the Father grants mercy to your soul.” The man tells her before picking up a walkie talkie. “Lumber to Home. Tell Alpha we have the kitten.”

Heather feels frantic trying to get out of the bindings on her hands and feet. She has to get out before he can get to her.

“This is Alpha.” A voice called out, Jacob’s voice. “I’m gonna need some proof if you want me there.”

The man looks at Heather who shakes her head no, she won’t do it. “I think she needs some incentive do you have a way to make the kitten purr?”

“I don’t but I know who does. Go get the cat whisperer.” Jacob says.

Joey. It’s Joey Heather knew he’d get his hands on her. She wants to beg him not to hurt her, to give her back. Still, that comes with a price. At this point, she’d pay anything to keep her safe.

“Heather?” A voice asks but it isn’t female it’s a man.

“Daddy?” Heather asks with tears stinging her eyes she feels like a scared little girl. “Daddy is that you?”

“He’s here with me, kitten. The man is loyal has been by my side since he finished his test. He rid himself of the sinful things that held him from committing fully to the church.” Jacob explains to her. 

While Heather can’t see it but she can feel the smug look on his face that dreadful told you so smile. “What did you make him do, Jacob?”

“I didn’t make him do anything, kitten. He decided to prove himself by eliminating what he held closest from his old life.” Jacob tells her knowing damn well she would know what he meant.

Heather tries to hide her sobs but the cruel man holding the walkie talkie lets it be heard holding down the button. “Why- why would you do that to her daddy she was innocent!”

“The father says no one is innocent. We must repent so you can be welcomed into the father’s arms. Your mother would not repent it was the will if the father.” Noah tells her, his voice calm as if he’s telling her what he’d done at work today.

“What God tells you to murder your wife of over 30 years? The mother of your child that you say you love!” Heather insists hoping she could help her father see just how wrong this was.

“I do love you Heather and once Jacob has helped cleanse you of your sins we can be a family again. A family together eternally with the help of the father.” Noah promises her with real hope in his voice. He truly thinks after all he has done they can be a happy family once more.

“Screw the father screw Eden’s Gate I’m never going to join,” Heather tells them her anger building and adding a bite to her tone.

Jacob clicks his tongue making a noise as if he is a disappointed father.”I was going to be so nice and come get you now, let you sleep in a real bed and clean up. I think you need to learn a lesson in manners though. Lumber?”

“Yes Alpha?” The man asks.

“I’m gonna need you to teach her a lesson no fucking- keep her whole oh and keep that pretty face looking nice. I need her looking pretty for the wedding.” Jacob tells the man.

“You leave Joey out of this shit we aren’t having some creepy cult wedding,” Heather tells him, how dare he drag Joey into this?!

“Who said anything about you marrying the Deputy?” Jacob asks, letting out a laugh that turns Heather’s blood cold. “I’ll check in tomorrow night. I hope you’re a fast learner or this is going to be one hell of a week. Bye kitten.” 

Then just like that Jacob’s side is cut off and Heather doesn’t know what to do.

“Come on kitten.” The man says mockingly before he opens the cell. “Atonement begins now.”


	13. Whatever It Takes

Heather stumbles into the cage taking hold of one of the bars to stop from getting even more hurt than she already is. Everything aches and it takes her a moment to pull herself together before she is able to slump down onto the ground.

“Jesus- the hell happened to you?” Jess asks from her cell watching as the woman gets herself down. “You must have really pissed someone off for them to treat you like that.”

“I’m supposed to be learning a lesson, learning to be an obedient little bitch,” Heather tells her, head leaning against the bars as she looks over at Jess.

Jess raised a brow moving over closer she didn’t sit right next to Heather’s cage but close enough. “This is your third day of learning- that I’ve seen anyways.”

“Two more before it.” Heather lets out a groan as she tried to adjust herself.

“You know that’s pretty fucking badass of you. What’s your name?” Jess asks as she looks at Heather.

“Heather Moore. I’d shake your hand but my arm hurts like hell.” Heather tells her with a smile. “You seem like a badass yourself I’ve heard you mouth off to them. Bringing attention to yourself so they don’t torture other people now that is really badass.”

“Well, what do you say we break out- two badasses on the road? Go kick Peggy ass take names.” Jess tells the other a hint of a smile lingering on her features. “All we gotta do is break outta this shit hole shouldn’t be too hard.”

“While that does sound tempting I think I’m about to head out,” Heather tells her before she takes in a breath knowing it would come soon.

“You gonna cave? Doesn’t sound too badass of you I wouldn’t want you to lose your title as a badass bitch.” Jess asks the other curious of the woman is going to give in. She wouldn’t do it or maybe she would she hadn’t dealt with the amount of torture that Heather had.

Heather shakes her head, “I just know Jacob. I know that while he is a patient man he isn’t when it comes to this sort of thing. He wants to speed things up so we can be married.” She mutters mockingly before she runs her hands over her face.

“Woah Woah- you’re making that sick fuck? The hell is wrong with you?” Jess says before she starts to move away from Heather.

“Against my will. We dated when I was a stupid 20 something but he never got over me. Now his men have me kidnapped and once they’ve beaten me into submission he’s going to throw a white dress on me and make me his forever.” Heather tells her before she feels tears in her eyes it’s the first time she had cried in days. “You’re looking at the future Mrs Jacob Seed if you ask any of them out there they’d say it was an honor.”

Jess feels bad for the woman she didn’t do anything to deserve this shit, hell she’d seen Jacob no one deserved the torture that was having to marry that piece of shit. “It’s not gonna happen piece of shit isn’t going to take you, trust me I won’t let it happen.”

“You’d fight for a random stranger just like that? Promise to keep me safe just from one little conversation?” Heather asks surprised by that, in the short time Heather had observed Jess this hadn’t seemed like something that she would do. Then again she didn’t really know this woman so she couldn’t judge stuff like that.

Jess looks over at her and there’s an actual smile on her lips, “Only a badass stranger like yourself.”

The captor makes his way up, “Alright enough with the chat. You know what time it is kitten so how about you crawl up here and come talk to him.”

Heather looks at the man with an angry glare, “Screw you, asshole.”

“Do you want me to come in there and get you. I don’t think you’re gonna like it if I do.” The captor warns as he reaches like he’s going to open the gate.

Before he can open the gate Heather starts to get up, “Fine. Fine, I’m coming over there no need to come in.” She stops near the gate holding onto one of the bars for support. “Get him on the radio let's get this shit over with.”

“Lumber to Alpha. I think your kitten is really ready to purr.” The man says with a smirk.

“Well hello there kitten how are you feeling today?” Jacob asks hoping she would be in a better mood than she was yesterday, she’d been awfully mean the day before.

Heather rolls her eyes, “I feel fantastic, thank you for asking, Jacob.”

“Do you really want to have a tone with me? I’m trying to be good to you, to help you.” Jacob tells her before he lets out a sigh. “Clearly they aren’t doing a good enough job. I think it’s time that I come get you. See if I can teach you how to have manners.”

Jess sits up straighter exchanging a look with Heather. She has her bow but she can’t get out could she should the shit? She’s sure she can shoot him but there are other guards they can’t be fast enough to get out of the lumber yard in time. She stands and walks over towards them. Her hand slips into Heather’s own giving her a blade it’s small can’t do much damage but hopefully enough to get her out.

The exchange is fast and it’s in Heather’s pocket before her captor can notice. “I think a few more days wouldn’t hurt maybe they’ll straighten me out. It could at least get rid of the bruises… I wouldn’t like to look like that on our wedding day.”

“Any way that you look is going to be beautiful, kitten,” Jacob assures her.

Heather rolls her eyes, does her really think that shit is going to work? “I think I should at least heal a little bit before I see you. I want to be pretty for you Jacob.”

Jacob can’t help but smirk he’s no fool he knows it’s all sarcasm but part of him does love it. “I think it’s best if you start making the trip to me. Lumber how about you bring the kitten to the den?” 

“Can do, Alpha. When should we head out?” The man asks all too pleased to be doing the opposite of whatever it is that Heather wants done. Their time together had only cemented the fact that he didn’t like the bitch.

“I think if you head out now you should be here in time for breakfast. I’ll see you in the morning kitten.” Jacob says before he disconnects. She’s still going to take some training but they will have time to do that alone once she’s there with him.

The captor opens the door and grabs Heather by her hair. “I guess this is the last of our time together… we should enjoy it while we still can.” He tells her before pulling her by her hair.

“Screw. You.” Heather tells him. Still, she lets him drag her along looking back at Jess long enough to mouth thank you to her.

Jess watches as they leave moving to hold onto the bars as she watches them go. She doesn’t know how she’s going to do it but she’s going to make sure that she can keep her promise to Heather, whatever it takes.


	14. Man on A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood, torture, and car accidents some violence! also, an introduction to my version of the rookie her name is jolene waters. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Heather is sitting in the back seat of the car as they’re driving down the roads. “Please don’t do this. Please, he’s going to make my life miserable and if he doesn’t do that he’s going to kill me. I don’t want this please stop.” She begs as she looks up at the man through the rearview mirror. “You’re religious right? You have to know how wrong it is to give me to him would your father want you to take a woman to be hurt like Jacob is going to hurt me- please.”

“How Jacob helps rid you of your sins is his own business.” The man says before he turns the dial and turns up the volume on the music to drown out Heather not in the mood to listen to her bitch and whine. Truthfully he has been ready for this for days he’s tired of seeing the little bitch whine and cry. His fingers absently tap the wheel enjoying the music.

The woman waits, watching as the man to stop paying attention before she quietly pulls something out of her pocket. It’s the knife that Jess had slipped her. She isn’t sure if she’ll be able to do it to stab this stranger. She knows if she does she has to do it right or he’ll kill her then again should she kill him? Did he really deserve it? Her stomach is in knots as she looks at him she has promised to never harm anyone but this is life and death if she gets to Jacob she’ll die.

Heather closes her eyes for a moment unsure if she can do it. Once she has decided she holds onto the knife going right where she should go for the jugular before pulling it back out quickly.

The man is quick to put a hand on the wound as blood pours out his hands are off the wheel and the car swerves before slamming into a tree. The impact is enough to knock Heather out staying exactly where she is while the man tries to do anything to stop the bleeding.

When Heather wakes up the car horn is blaring the man who was driving slumped over the wheel by the amount of blood she has to guess she’d hit him in the right spot. Her head is killing her and the sound didn’t help any. She looks herself over she doesn’t think anything looks broken so she takes off her seatbelt making sure to take the knife with her as she stumbles out of the car.

“You poor thing all bruised and banged up- oh you’re bleeding, kitten.” Jacob cooed making his way over to the woman. “When you didn’t show up I went looking how long have you been out here you poor thing.”

Heather takes the knife out and tries to lunge but she’s groggy so it is easy for Jacob to knock it out of her hand. “Screw you.” She tells him trying to get away but before she can she’s in Jacob’s arms.

“Oh kitten, you’re bleeding.” Jacob coos reaching his hand up and wiping way blood off of her forehead with his thumb. “You need to be seen by a doctor you could have really hurt yourself with that stunt that you pulled kitten.”

“I- I’m not going with you,” Heather tells him trying to pull away from his grasp. She’s feeling light-headed and she wonders if she had a concussion maybe something worse. “Jacob I need to go to a hospital I could have internal bleeding. Please, I could die we can’t get married if I’m dead.”

Jacob sighs stroking her cheek as he looks at her he would like to think she’s being sincere but he’s no fool he knows she is looking for a way out. “We’ve got perfectly good doctors, come on. Let’s get you to see one of them.” He says before he scoops her up in his arms carrying her bridal style to his car. “Now are you going to be good or do I have to make sure you’re good?”

Heather spits in his face and glares at him. “The second I can get out I will and if I have the chance I’ll kill you. You ruined my life you’re the reason my best friend is dead and my mother- you made my father into a killer I hate you.”

Jacob wipes spit off of his face before he looks at her shaking his head. “I am giving you every opportunity to be good! Don’t you remember what it was like when we were together? I treated you so well I can get right back to doing that if you’ll just behave, kitten.”

“You never treated me well you isolated me from my friends tried to get me to quit a career I’d been working towards since I was 16 years old. You wanted to take everything from me for what? What was the end goal I was going to be your baby maker- your housekeeper? I never wanted to be that and you knew that when you met me you can’t change who I am Jacob!” Heather tells him. “If you really loved me you’d know that but you didn’t love me you just wanted to manipulate me- mould me into your perfect little wife. That isn’t me though I’m not her let me go and find whoever she is.”

The man rolls his eyes moving to unlock the trunk of his car before he puts her in it he takes out take putting more tape over her hands then on her ankles. “You don’t want to play nice than neither do I- best way to build a perfect mould is to break off the pieces that don’t fit that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” He tells her before he puts duct tape over her mouth shoving her down before he shuts the trunk and heads to the front.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolene had gotten the tip from Dutch something was happening at the Lumber Mill he thought that his niece may be there. The woman nodded to Sharky before she and Peaches head in the other direction. It doesn’t take long before they are able to take the place back from the Peggies they call in Resistance members to help tear down all the Eden’s Gate crap. 

As they work on clean up Jolene works on freeing people making her way to Jess’ cage before she opens it up. “Your uncle said that you’d be here- Jess right?”

“And you must be the Rookie damn are you late,” Jess says as she gets out of the cage. She looks over at the cell next to her. “Half a day too late.”

Jolene looks over at the empty cage next to Jess but something catches her eye. SHe opens it and goes to kneel down in the ground reaching to find a dirtied necklace. She takes a bandana out and wipes off the ring that is hanging off of the chain. “Who was in here, Jess?” She asks before looking back at the young woman.

“Dark hair, dark eyes, and smart mouth- fuck what was her name?” Jess mumbles racking her brain she knows the chick had said it.

“Joey. Her name is Joey, isn’t it? This is Joey’s ring she wears it to work every day.” Jolene explains as she holds it out for the woman to see. She’d seen the video on the TVs the fact that John had Joey why would he give her up? Why send her to Jacob?

Jess shakes her head. “That’s not it- wait!” She says snapping her fingers as she realizes. “Heather! Her name was Heather she kept getting calls on the radio from Jacob he wanted her to crack. He finally got so tired of waiting for her to break that he had the guy leading this shit hole to come and bring her in.”

Jolene runs fingers through blonde locks before she swears. “Joey’s going to kill me.” She says before she puts the necklace in her pocket.

“Why is the other deputy going to kill you- is it her sister or something?” Jess asks she thinks about how Heather had said Jacob was her ex maybe her sister hadn’t wanted the creep anywhere near Heather. If that was the case it was for good reason the asshole creeped everyone out.

“Heather is Joey’s fiancee the ring is the one Heather used to propose,” Jolene tells the woman before she pulls the chain back out and shows her. “I don’t know how she got it but she had Joey’s ring which means she’s been out looking for her. We’ve gotta find her see if she knows where they’re keeping Hudson now.”

Jess thinks of the promise she’d made to Heather and knows that she has to keep it. “I think I know where the creep would’ve taken her. Ditch the fire-breather over there he’s too obvious we’ll head out now.” She says before she makes her way into the woods.

Jolene turns to look at Sharky who shakes his head. “She’s got a point Sharky the flame thrower is going to be something they see coming from a mile away.” The rookie explains hoping that the man will understand it’s nothing personal.

“Heather Moore was one of my best friends I saw what that son of a bitch did to her and I just stood by. No fuckin’ way I’m letting him hurt her again.” Sharky says he puts the flamethrower on his back and instead takes out a shotgun. “This gonna work instead?”

Jolene is surprised she had never heard that but then again she hadn’t lived in the town since she was a kid she didn’t know many of them. She’d only taken the job to get reacquainted with her childhood town and boy did it. “Yeah that’ll work now let’s go we’ve got a girl to save.”

“Damn right we do,” Sharky tells her before he quickly moves to catch up with Jess. He’s now a man with one mission, kill Jacob Seed.


	15. I Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of torture, death, and blood. enjoy!

Heather doesn’t know how long she’s been in the car it feels like forever. She’s trying to stay calm but her heart is racing she needs to get out of the trunk. Between the tight space and the tape on her mouth though she’ll panic and not be able to breathe so she closes her eyes waiting for the car to stop. Lucky for her, it isn’t much longer before it parks though that only makes her more nervous. She listens for the footsteps before the trunk opens. 

“You were so good back here- you trying to get back on my good side?” Jacob asks before he reaches a hand in and strokes her hair. “If you are it’s working you know I can never stay mad at you for too long. Even after everything all the fights and the baby… after it all, I still love you, kitten.”

Heather looks up at him through teary eyes letting him think she’s considering it that she’s trying to play nice. In her mind she’s deciding which of the thousand ways she’s dreamed up she should use to kill him. She sniffles as she looks up at him seemingly more helpless than before.

Jacob sighs moving to pick her up again bringing her over his shoulder before shutting the door. “Don’t worry kitten we’re gonna have plenty of time to fix that problem we can have a few little pups of our own.” He tells her before he pats her legs.

Heather starts to panic trying to squirm starting to kick her legs to try and get out of his grasp. 

Jacob chuckles, “There it is I knew you were fucking with me.” He grabs her legs to stop the kicking letting her squirm around until she’s tired before he unlocks the front door then bolts it behind them. “It’s our own little love den, not the same place we used to be in it’s big enough for the whole family. Don’t worry though we aren’t getting to that part until after the wedding- Joseph is such a traditionalist as if he didn’t do things in the wrong order himself.”

Heather tries to look at everything to remember every lock and step they took she has to know it all if she wants to escape. He says things about love dens and babies she’s so terrified before she tries to talk. The duct tape muffles her words and she repeats them again.

Jacob sits her on the edge of the tub before he rips off the tape. “What’s on your mind, kitten?” He asks before he strokes her hair.

Heather pulls her face away as he strokes her hair. “I will never do any of that- I won’t marry you or have your children. It’s not going to happen you hurt me too many times for me to ever even consider that. How in the hell do you think I could ever do that?”

“I know that you’re going to do it because if you don’t I’m going to gut your pretty deputy like a fucking fish,” Jacob tells her before he moves a hand to turn on the water in the tub. “Get undressed I need to get you cleaned up so we can put something fresh on you.”

Heather knew he was right she would do it for Joey she needed her fiancee to be okay. She watches him turn on the water before shaking her head. “I can get myself cleaned up while you look for something for me to wear. Let me get pretty for you- I want to make a good impression.”

Jacob chuckles before putting the stopper in the tub he then reaches and forcefully grabs her chin so she’s staring at him. “Do I seem like a moron to you? I mean is stupid written on my fucking forehead, Heather?”

Heather’s eyes go wide and she tries to get away from his grasp. “Jacob- you’re hurting me stop.” She tells him feeling tears start to fall again. “Please stop.”

Jacob lets go of her chin before he checks the water temperature. “Get out of your clothes before I cut you out of them. Last warning if I have to be mean then you’ll sleep on the floor like the bad kitten you are- don’t make me do that.”

For Joey. You’re doing this for Joey to keep up the act for her. Heather reminds herself before she nods and takes off her bloody clothes. “You know I think I left some of my clothes at your place- did you keep them all this time?” She asks as she finishes shedding her clothes turning to dip her toes into the water as it starts to pool up in the tub.

“I kept some of your things but back then you were a starving little gawky college student. Now you’ve got curves and a little love weight I see.” Jacob says before taking off his jacket. “Get into the water for me, kitten.” He instructs as he gets out soap.

Heather simply nods trying to ignore the little comment. Love weight. Maybe because she didn’t feel like she had to some perfect little thing for Joey, Joey loved her in sweatpants, scrubs, or anything in between. Appearances didn’t matter, she didn’t get embarrassed by the things Heather did like Jacob always had. “You always said how good I’d look with more curves surely you don’t mind.” She wonders if he has a razor here maybe she could use it to cut carotid.

Jacob looks her over before he smiles, “You’re trying to get me into trouble, aren't you, kitten? I knew you’d make keeping my promise to Joseph that much harder.” He turns off the water once the tub is full bring a washcloth down into the water before he moves to run it over where she was bloody. “Look at you my little kitten has her claws I like this side of you.”

“I killed that man,” Heather says looking at the water watching as the blood starts to stain it. “There was so much blood.”

“You did what you had to survive. It wasn’t enough but you know what you tried and that’s a hell of a lot more than I’ve seen anyone else doing. You’re so strong Heather it’s why I chose you.” Jacob tells her before he lifts the rag up to her cheek and wipes away the blood.

Heather looks from the water over to him. “You know that I don’t want this. I don’t want to be with you if I did this it would be to save Joey I would never really be yours how could you be okay with that?”

Jacob runs the rag over her other cheek looking at her with a smile. “In the end, I win you and that’s all that matters to me.”


	16. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is a bit longer than usual i probably could have put it into two but i was too excited i couldn't resist. enjoy!

After the bath, Jacob had gotten her some fresh clothes which she luckily convinced him she could dress herself. Once she was dressed she told him she was hungry which she was but it also meant she’d be at the kitchen where she has access to kitchen knives.

“What do you want, kitten? I’ll make you something.” Jacob suggests though before Heather can answer him Jacob’s phone rings. “One minute kitten I’ve got to take this.” He tells her before he walks away and picks up the phone.

Heather huffs taking a spot on the couch and watching him through the open door. He looks pissed off she almost thinks he’s wrapped up enough in her conversation enough for her to run away. Still, he turns on his heel and faces her every once and a while when he paces around. She has to sit with her hands in her lap looking around the room not wanting him to think she’s listening in. The place looks like Jacob’s old place he’d decorated it to look similar. She had never minded it because she only came to hook up sometimes stay the night.

Being a doctor she never would have been around enough to care just sleeping and the occasional day off. Now she didn’t think he’d let her do that if he got his way and kept her. She’d just be an incubator raise his kids and take care of the house. It was something that people wanted she respected it but it wasn’t for her. She didn’t know if anyone could save her to keep her from it. Would Eli try? Probably not since she had left on her own but maybe Jess. Jess had promised she would keep Heather safe but she was still stuck in that lumber mill.

Jacob hangs up his call before his arm swipes across the desk knocking everything over before swearing. “Useless piece of shit can’t even- fucking hell!”

Heather looks from the walls to Jacob. “What happened?” She asks him deciding to stay sitting not knowing what he’ll do if she walks up to him. “Can I help?”

Jacob takes in a breath trying to calm himself it wasn’t her fault he shouldn’t take out his frustrations on poor Heather. “Looks like help came a little too late- Rookie took the lumber mill back for the resistance. I have to go deal with this shit. Come on let's get you back into the bedroom.”

“Wait, Jacob- I was supposed to eat I’m really hungry.” He looks back at his kitchen then to Heather. “I’m gonna trust you to be good still gonna lock the front door but I’ll let you stay out here. If I come back and you have left or you’re wielding a knife or some shit one call- one fucking call and your little Joey is dead. Do you understand me, kitten?” 

“Yes sir, I understand- thank you,” Heather tells him hating that she has to say that. Sir. He doesn’t deserve to be called anything other than nasty names she wouldn’t call him not to his face. “I promise not to break your rules.”

“How about a kiss before I go? So I know you’ll be good.” Jacob suggests with a smirk. 

Heather takes in a breath she doesn’t want to do it she hates that she has to. She leans in like she’s going to closing her eyes so she can pretend that it isn’t him. Before she can lean in enough she doesn’t feel anyone there. She opens her eyes before looking over to see Jacob walking away.

“That’s all the proof I needed, kitten. I’ll be back in a few hours you be good.” Jacob tells her before he leaves.

Heather watches him go hearing the door slam then lock behind him. She doesn’t make a move to the door because she knows he would keep his promise about hurting Joey if she tried to escape. Instead, she goes to his kitchen and looks around. She opens a drawer and sees the knives she really thinks about it but she instead grabs a spatula. She’ll make pancakes and hope afterwards she’ll sleep until someone can come to get her. Jess was out and she hoped that the woman would keep her promise to save Heather.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is fucking useless we’re not gonna find her by just wandering around!” Jess argues as they continue to walk she isn’t sure how long they had been walking but she assumed it was a really fucking long time. “Just get me a live peggy I’ll make the son of a bitch tell us exactly where she is.”

“We aren’t torturing one of the peggies! Besides they’re all brainwashed you could beat within an inch of their lives and they still aren’t gonna tell you shit.” The rookie argues glaring at Jess as a way to tell her no this isn’t the way and she has to know that.

“So what the fuck are you doing oh yeah let's go door to door we’ll knock and say hey you seen this kidnap victim someone will squeal for sure!” Jess says before she looks over at Sharky. “You agree don’t you- being nice isn’t going to cut this shit we’ve got to be direct and get right to the fucking source.”

“Uhh, I hate to change the conversation but isn’t that the prick we’re looking for?” Sharky asks before pointing to a car first with his finger then with his shotgun.

“Wait! Wait she could be in there I’ve got a rifle.” The rookie tells them before she looks through the scope. “It’s him shoot out the tire.”

“No! Don’t do it he doesn’t have her!” Jess says shoving the gun away so Sharky can’t shoot. “He had her he’d be parading that shit she’s exactly what he wants and he got it no way he wouldn’t be bragging about that shit have her right next to him.”

“Yeah well if he wants her so bad then why would he leave her? I mean he’s got what he wants wouldn’t he…” Jolene starts but the rookie can’t say it, she can’t admit what bad things this man would do out loud. She’s met Heather before she likes her she can’t picture that.

“You got the lumber mill back he must have just heard about it that’s why he left her,” Jess says looking at the rookie. “That has to be it! He’s going to get his shit back it’s our opportunity to get her back.”

Jolene swears and picks up her radio. “Grace take Boomer and go warn the lumber mill Jacob is coming stall him as long as you can.”

“Copy that we’re on our way,” Grace says a bark heard behind her before the line is cut off.

Jolene puts away her radio then looks up to see that Jess is running away. “Son of a- where is she headed?” She asks Sharky before following after the girl.

“Said she was gonna find her started in the way Jacob was coming from let's go,” Sharky says before he follows. He swore as he does so following after the woman. “Why do we have to do running I haven’t done running since fuckin’ highschool even then it was a light jog.”

They go down the road and there are no cabins but Jess is still chasing tire tracks until she stops and looks up at a cabin. 

“The old McManus cabin this has to be it. Those pricks had the nicest cabin in town besides the Seeds. I’m sure Jacob has it this has to be where he’s stashing her.” Jess says before she makes her way to the front door and bangs on it. “Heather! Heather it’s Jess open up!”

“I’m going around back make sure there’s no one here,” Jolene says before adjusting her rifle and making her way to the back.

“Hey- hey H it’s your good friend Charlemagne Bowshaw the fourth- known to most as Sharky of course. I’m here to save you come on let's get you out of here.” Sharky says before he knocks on one of the windows. “Come on Heather we know you’re in there!”

Heather opens a window and leans out it, she was on the top floor so the two of them had to back out. “What are you doing here- you have to go before he sees you.”

“He ran off to deal with the lumber mill the rookie got my sorry ass out now I’m here to get you like I said,” Jess tells her before she looks back to the front door. “I’ll break this shit down and we’ll get you out we can be long gone before he even realizes.

“Stop! No, don’t do that get the Rookie I need to talk to her.” Heather tells Jess this is bad this is so bad. What if he had someone watching? He’d punish Joey the second he got intel back she couldn’t risk it for even a second.

“H what do you mean? We have to get you out of here. This creep did he tell you to say that shit? He harmed a hair on your head and I’ll make that burnt piece of chicken fuckin’ charred I mean it.” Sharky says before patting the flamethrower that was strapped to him.

“I know you do Sharky you mean it so hard you care so much about me,” Heather tells him as she feels tears in her eyes she wants to run away but she knows that she can’t do it.

Jolene comes back with Jess and looks up at Heather. “Oh god- I’m so sorry that this happened to you Heather you don’t deserve this.”

Heather wipes away some tears before shaking her head. “This was going to happen at some point I know it was. I don’t care what happens to me you just have to make sure that Joey is safe. He said if I tried to escape he’d kill her. I’m not leaving until she’s safe, go save her.”

“We’re right here we can get you out then head that way please let us get you somewhere safe- somewhere hidden,” Jolene begs. “Joey would want you safe you know that.”

“What Joey wants isn’t going to matter if she’s dead. I can handle myself around Jacob just go get her okay? Please, she’s the love of my life I need her to be okay.” Heather begs.

Jolene takes in a breath before she looks at the others. “Okay, we’re gonna go back down to John’s territory I heard Nick Rye is looking to help I’m sure he’ll help us get her. We won’t stop until we do it, Heather, I promise.”

“Hey, I found this you want me to shoot it up to you?” Jess asks as she holds up the necklace.

Heather looks at it and god she wants it but she knows that if Jacob finds it he’ll know what’s up. “Keep it- you get her and put it back on her she’s got to keep that thing so we can get married once this is over. Go save her I’ll be right here when you get back okay?”

“We’ll be back the second we get Joey don’t worry,” Jolene assures her before she looks to the two of them nodding for them to leave. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” Heather calls back before she shuts the window moving to sit on the bed. She doesn’t know if this is going to work but she knows it’s their only shot of any of them being safe.


	17. Every Last Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this chapter may be a bit violent and triggering read with caution but please do enjoy!

“It doesn’t feel right leaving her there we shouldn’t be doing this,” Jolene says as they head away but she doesn’t look back knowing that if she does she won’t want to leave.

“It would be a way better idea for me to put a fucking arrow through that pricks head. I mean if you send me looking for him I’ll do it. Say the word and that son of a bitch is a fucking brains shishkabob.” Jess says as she runs her fingers over the edge of her bow.

Jolene looks over at the woman and takes in a breath. “I would love to kill him right now but it’s too complicated you know that it’ll set off a chain of events it’ll get Joey killed and Staci too- maybe even Whitehorse who knows. I do know if we keep Jacob busy he’ll spend as little time as he can in that house anywhere near Heather.”

“That’s where ole sparky and I come into play,” Sharky says as he gets his flamethrower ready. “You’ve got Grace waiting for you to help you out with getting Hudson back right? I’ll go flambe some chosen to keep this fuckers attention. I’ll catch you ladies on the flipside.”

Jolene watches the man leave before she looks over at Jess. “Can I ask you what has you so determined to save her? I mean no offence but you barely know her it doesn’t seem like she’d be someone you’d be very loyal to you know? She must have stuck out to you.”

Jess shrugs thinking about it. “The girl was getting beaten to hell and back and still had it in her to tell off that prick Jacob when all was said and done. She’s a badass bitch and I want to make sure that she doesn't have to be that if she doesn’t have to be.” She says with a shrug figuring it’s just that simple.

Jolene is surprised that Jess was so okay with this she was not the sort to cling to someone but she seems to already care so much about Heather. “We’re gonna do what she wants us to do we’re gonna get Joey back for her so that she shows her fiancee is safe.”

“Let's just hope that we can do that for her let's go get Joey.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Heather lays in the bed and looks up at the ceiling fan taking in a breath. She had been keeping track of the days and Jacob hadn’t been back in six days tomorrow would be an entire week of her stuck by herself in that cabin. Part of her thinks it’s a test, that if she tries to leave he’ll be waiting outside to punish her so she doesn’t do it. 

It has also been almost the same amount of time since she had contact with the Rookie, Sharky, and Jess. She hopes they’re working on getting Joey safe she knows she won’t feel safe herself until she knows her fiancee is safe as well. She gets out of the bed and looks out the window the sun is setting and she’s almost on day seven a week by herself. When she was working she had to beg to get 20 minutes to herself now she wants nothing more than for some other person to be in the room.

She takes something that she can sleep in and heads to the bathroom starting to fill up the tub and taking out a towel. She thinks about taking a glass of the bourbon Jacob has stashed away in his office but decides against it knowing she needs a clear head incase he comes back. As the tub fills she shuffles through the bottom of the linen closet and takes out a journal it had been empty when she found it amongst Jacob’s things but she had started to fill it. Sometimes it was a dream she’d had or how she was feeling. 

Other times she needed a distraction and it was about work she had been doing at work research on brain tumours and brain disease. Now though she thinks about Jacob and starts to write about PTSD she doesn’t have studying materials or anything to go off of so she writes ideas thoughts she’s had about him. He is a shining example of some of the worst things that PTSD could do to a person. She hopes when she gets out of this she can help in some way he’s beyond help but others she can help others who have gone through bad things.

She finishes writing and hides the journal away again before she shuts the water off. She strips out of her clothes and gets into the warm water letting her hair pulling her hair up. She lets herself melt into it forgetting about her work and her worries just focusing on how her muscles relax and all the pressure of this is melting away from her.

Heather stays in the water until it starts to get lukewarm she’s finally ready to get up when she hears the front door open then slam shut. She jumps her hair falling down off the edge of the tub into the water. She wonders if she should call out to see who it is it’s probably not a good idea.

“You still here kitten? I sure as hell hope you are or I’m gonna be making a call neither of us wants me to.” Jacob calls out kicking off his boots and looking around the downstairs.

“I’m here! I’m still here I’m just in the bathroom.” Heather calls out before she unplugs the drain. She gets out of the tub and wraps herself in a towel before she leaves the bathroom. She isn’t sure if he’ll hear her so she doesn’t want to risk it and get dressed he needs to hear her now. “I’m still here.”

“Good girl kitten,” Jacob says before he makes his way upstairs. He sees Heather there standing in her towel and he smirks looking her over. “And you’re looking just as good as I remember you looking.”

Heather suddenly feels so self-conscious moving to pull the towel tighter to her body. “I was just getting out so I could go to bed I should get dressed in my sleeping clothes.”

“I think you should get dressed up and look pretty for me I brought something nice for us to eat. I’ll go cook and you get to looking pretty.” Jacob says before he opens the closet and takes out a dress. “Put this on and get ready I’ll see you down there.”

Heather takes the dress and watches him leave. He hadn’t shut the closet so she turns to shut it herself. She stops though looking at all the dresses in the closet. She hadn’t opened the closet wearing the first set of fresh clothes he had given her or sleeping clothes for the entirety of the week. They were beautiful clothes things she would have worn when she was with Jacob always trying to impress him now it was all scrubs or things business wear lots of pants. He didn’t know that her he was stuck on who she used to be maybe if he knew who she was not he’d let her go.

She puts a hand on the edge of the door before she stops eyes on one particular dress. She pushes the others away and looks at it dropping the one that he had given her to put both hands on it. The dress was pristine white with lace on it this was a wedding dress it was the wedding dress she was guessing Jacob had picked out for her. Jacob had told her that they were going to get married he clearly had it set in place down to the dress, god she hoped the others would be back soon.

She takes in a breath before she shuts the closet before picking up the dress Jacob had handed her then heading back into the bathroom to get ready. Heather dries herself off fully and puts the dress on. He’d told her to look nice right now she just looked like she was a tired person in a dress. She opens the drawers she’d found makeup there no doubt picked out by someone else. She takes out the makeup and starts to get herself ready taking her time as she listens to him make food. She wants as much time away from him as she can get so she takes her time to make herself look good for him.

By the time she’s done with her makeup, her hair has dried so she brushes it and pulls it back knowing it’s not the best it could be but it looks much better than it had before. She feels more put together than she has in a long time but she hates that it’s for him. What she wished for was getting ready for Joey going on a date or even better having their wedding as they had originally planned. Soon. She’s decided now that she has to have hope so she hopes it will be soon enough that she sees Joey again. 

“Dinner is about ready you almost done up there?” Jacob asks from downstairs.

Heather knew she couldn’t drag it out any longer it was time to deal with Jacob. “Yeah, I’m coming down now.” She makes her way downstairs and looks at him over in the kitchen. “It smells good what are you making?”

“Burgers. I know it’s not fancy but who can turn down a good burger right?” Jacob asks her before he takes out plates. “You look gorgeous how about you sit down- you want a drink?”

Heather doesn't know what this is it’s nice almost too nice but maybe it meant he trusted her that was good. “Yeah, a drink would be nice thank you very much.” She moves to sit down at the dining room table watching Jacob.

Jacob comes over with one of those glasses of bourbon that Heather had been thinking of getting earlier. “You were still here when I got back you deserve a treat after everything you’ve done such a good job, kitten.”

Heather smiles at him and takes the glass having a sip. “Thank you, Jacob. I appreciate everything that you are doing for me. Truthfully I’m just happy that someone is here it got lonely by myself.”

Jacob comes over with the plates he’s made the burgers and fries before he sits across from her. “You still like your burger the same way? Lots of cheese and tomato nothing else?”

“That hasn’t changed I’ll put lettuce when I’m trying to be good but I’m not trying to be good today,” Heather tells him with a smile. She’ll be overly nice and hope that he is nice back. She picks up the burger and has a bite. “Pepper jack too I think you remember me too well Jacob.”

“Not too well just well enough,” Jacob tells her before he has a fry he has ketchup already on his no need to dip so he just watches her. “I remember when you’d come to stay I’d have to buy enough pepper jack to feed 10 people especially for making you a grilled cheese.”

“Remember that time I was so ill you made me grilled cheese and chicken soup until I felt better,” Heather tells him. They used to be but he had ruined it when he had tried to force her to get pregnant then asking for her mother to be killed? It is too much for her to have happy memories. “What is this it doesn’t taste like beef it’s almost like maybe bison?” SHe suggests before she has another bite.

“I call it…. Burger de Noah.” Jacob says before he has a bite of his own. “Just a piece of the family.”

Heather swallows before she looks at him. “That’s not funny Jacob.” She sets down the burger and has one of the fries instead. “Do you not want to share your recipes or something?”

“I’m not shitting you this is Noah. I know not the best thing to do to your future father in law but it needed to happen. Do you think I didn’t have someone watching you? See that hours after I left you had company over that damn deputy here at the house our house?” Jacob asked as he glared at her. “Did you think that was okay?”

Heather nearly chokes on the fry in her mouth and she looks at the burger. She hadn’t eaten the whole thing but enough of it. God, she had eaten a burger that was her father. “I didn’t let them in I told them to go away I swear every single one of them I said leave and don’t come back.”

“I know kitten and that’s why my team is eating your father and not you. Now I suggest if you want to get on my good side you eat all your meal then head to bed.” Jacob tells her.

“A-all of it?” Heather asks before she looks back at the burger.

Jacob follows her gaze before he nods. “Every last fucking bite.”


	18. Necessary

Heather had leaned over the toilet and by now all she was doing was dry heaving there was nothing left in her stomach but she still felt nauseous. Her father. She’d eaten a piece of her father he was dead. She hated him for what he had done to her mother but she didn’t want him dead didn’t want to do this.

“You have a visitor kitten,” Jacob says before lighting tapping on the door. “If you’re done being dramatic in there come out here to see your visitor.”

Heather gets up and flushes the toilet before she stands at the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror before splashing some cold water in her face wiping away her makeup then brushing her teeth. Once she feels she has pulled herself together she pats her face dry and opens the door. “I don’t know who you could have here for me to-” She stops frozen in place. “Daddy?”

There he was Noah completely intact and most of all alive. He doesn’t look like himself though the clothes are those of the chosen and the look in his eyes is dead. It makes Heather’s heartache though all she can think about now is that it’s her father. She throws her arms around him pulling him in tight he doesn’t hug her back though which hurts but she’s so relieved she doesn’t care.

“Thought you might like this surprise,” Jacob says crossing his arms over his chest and watching them interact. He was the one who had made her think her father was dead now he was acting like a saint because he had proof of his little lie.

Heather pulls away from her father and smoothes out his hair. “Dad…. what happened? I came home and mom was dead you were gone.” She tells him feeling tears in her eyes. She doesn’t know if he can even explain this in a way she’d find acceptable there was no way to justify murdering the love of your life your wife someone who gave up their whole life to marry and raise a child with you. “Daddy why.”

“It was the will of the father your mother was not meant to walk the path.” The man says before he looks to Jacob as if he’s waiting for some kind of order. Then again it was his life now he would spend what was left following orders Heather didn’t know how long it would be if he stayed like this as Jacob's right-hand man as his chosen.

“What is he doing here, Jacob? You could have just shown me some video feed or something to prove your point why did you bring him out here?” Heather asks looking from her father to Jacob. He has to have some sort of plot some endgame to all of this she just knows it.

Jacob’s jaw tenses, “It seems our friend the deputy has killed my brother John. My siblings and I are going to go bury him your father is here because he is one of my best he will keep you safe. The deputy has been spotted by the jail so you should be alright but he’ll keep you safe.” He moves to Heather and strokes her cheek. “When I get back we’ll go to Joseph’s church and marry so you can be part of the family like you always should have been.”

Heather turns her head so he can’t touch her. “I thought we were waiting until I fell back in love with you before we did any of this isn’t that what you said?”

“The deputy is ruining that for us I’m afraid. I think we get married in the next week you get knocked up in the next month you’ll figure it out, kitten.” Jacob tells her before playing with her dark hair. “You already killed one of our children so if you try anything and I mean anything I will make you regret it. Be good kitten and when I get back I’ll be good to you.”

Heather’s heart races this isn’t the idea this wasn’t the plan she was supposed to have more time. Married in a week knocked up in a month. She thinks of that dream she’d had years ago of a little baby Jacob wouldn’t take care of in the night and being heavy with another child it’d be her life now. She watches him leave before she looks at her father. “I’m going to go make some of grandma’s chili to last the week. You do remember who she was right? I mean you forgot you loved your wife I assume you forgot your own mother as well at this point.”

“I will be at the front door don’t try anything Heather,” Noah says before he leaves his daughter alone in the bedroom.

Heather goes downstairs and into the kitchen working on the chili she has the recipe memorized by now. Every time she had come home in the fall or winter she’d make it with her mother. “You know this was mom’s favorite thing to do when I came home. Making a big pot of this to bring to you and the other men at work.”

Noah looks to his daughter before looking back out the window. “You never told me you had an abortion- that you murdered a child.”

“I told mom because I trusted her I knew that you wouldn’t understand,” Heather tells him before she picks up a knife and starts to cut up onions. “I wasn’t ready for children but Jacob pushed. When I told him no he took it into his own hands and poked holes into all his condoms.”

Noah feels a hand tense around his gun and his jaw sets. “You clearly were not doing something right if he had to go to those lengths.”

“When I told him I was pregnant, he wanted me to come home- to quit the residency I had worked so hard on. You were the one who pushed me to work hard to always do what I could to achieve my dreams. I couldn’t have achieved my dreams if I had gone home to be his little breeder bitch.” Heather tells him looking away from him back to the onions to dice them.

Noah doesn't answer her instead he heads to the front door. “I’m going to sweep the perimeter don’t try anything. I mean it Heather Lucille- nothing.” He tells her before he leaves.

She stays quiet watching him go knowing that she can’t try anything if her dad had to hurt her to kill her? There’s no way he could go back he’d be stuck like this a hard unfeeling sort of many far from who he had been previously. Once she had finished the chili she has a bowl leaves one out for her dad before she goes to bed for the night.

She gets up in the middle of the night going out to get a cup of tea to settle herself after a nightmare. Heather is waiting on the pot and looks at the sink seeing the dishes were done and drying next to it. It’s something small but it does make her smile make her think of the good times.

When the tea is done she pours herself a cup then pours one for her father not sure if he is even up. She makes her cup up to the bedroom and leans against the window sill looking out at the stars and the moon. She does miss it when she’s in the city but it’s too quiet she wants the sound the loud noise of the city that lulls her to sleep.

Heather is looking out at the trees when suddenly she hears a loud bang then suddenly sees fire popping out through the trees. She gets up and sets her tea down seeing the fire spread closer what the hell was it? Then she sees them Sharky, Jess, and oh god it’s Joey.

She gets up trying to be quiet knowing that her father may here. Heather holds her breath as she walks past the guest bedroom making her way to the living room to look closer. She needs a weapon something in case this goes wrong she panics and grabs a knife from the knife block before she comes to the front door. She tries to unlock it but it seems to be locked from the outside. She makes her way over to the windows trying to get them open. She sees Joey who runs up faster trying to do the same.

“The hell-” Noah says half asleep as he makes his way down the stairs. He sees the people outside the door and takes out a knife he doesn’t have enough time to go get his gun but he has to get rid of them. “I told you no funny business Heather how could you let this happen? This isn’t the will of the father.”

“Dad- dad please,” Heather says holding her hands up in surrender as she walks up towards him. Still, her hand is on the knife she isn’t sure if he is going to try anything. “What God would want to send a woman off to marry a man she hates to be forced to have his children and forced into this life? What father would want that for his daughter.”

“I have to call for backup I can’t let them take you-you're his,” Noah says before pointing the knife at his daughter. “Please don’t make me do something I’m going to regret Heather.”

Heather watches her father as he reaches for his walkie talkie. She has to stop him she lunges shoving him trying to knock the walkie talkie away. He has his knife he lunges back and she has to try to get it out of his hand.

Joey looks in the window and looks back at the others. “We have to get in there now- how is the lock not working. Heather!” She tries to get the door open. “Someone do something goddamnit.”

“The lock I can’t get it why is it padlocked like this from the outside but I can’t pick it,” Jolene says though she’s still trying.

Jess looks in the window before she walks over to Sharky and takes his shotgun. “Move!” She calls out before she shoots the glass it shatters and she knocks out what remains of the glass before nodding to Joey to go.

Joey has her gun and she goes in it’s a tight fight and she thinks she has cut herself but she doesn’t care. “Heather! Heather-” She stops as she sees Heather getting up blood everywhere including covering her.

Heather turns and looks at Joey dropping her knife. “He was coming oat me with his knife I had to I-” She stars before she looks back at her father he was gone she’d hit his carotid artery it wouldn't have taken long but he was dead she had killed him.

Joey makes her way over to Heather and pulls her into a hug putting a hand on the back of Heather’s head so she can’t look back. “It’s okay- I’ve got you back it’s all that matters we’re safe. I’ve got you.” She says before looks back at Noah. “It’s all gonna be okay.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Heather- hey we’re here,” Joey says before she gently places a hand on Heather’s arm to try and get her attention.

Heather jumps being pulled from her thoughts before looking over at Joey. “What- where are we?” She asks. She hadn’t been paying attention she didn’t honestly even remember getting to wherever they were. All she could think about at that time was her father lying there bleeding out. 

“The Wolf’s Den. They’re gonna take you, Joey, and Jess while the Deputy and I go get Staci and The Sheriff.” Sharky tells her his concern reading all over his face as he looks at Heather. “You should probably see that kid Wheaty heard he’s beating himself up over you getting caught.”

“Oh he shouldn’t do that it was my choice to leave I was just looking for Joey,” Heather says with a frown. She had convinced the boy to let her out it was her fault Jacob had held her hostage for God how long? It had to have been weeks if she’d kept track right. Weeks she could have spent helping people at the Den, maybe she should have stayed.

“Don’t worry the kid will get over it. Eli may say told you so but- ouch!” Sharky says before he whips his head over to glare at Jess who had just elbowed him in the ribs.

“But who gives a shit you’re here now it’s all that matters,” Jess says. “I’ll stay with you and Joey in case any of the Seeds try shit. I can also kick Eli’s sorry ass if he tries to act holier than thou.”

“I heard that,” Eli says before motioning for everyone to follow. “Thank you, Deputy, for bringing them here we’ve got it from here you go back to your work.”

Jolene nods before looking at Jess. “Contact me if anything goes wrong. We’re gonna go get Earl before the Seeds start looking for me again. We can come fast though so I mean it first sign of danger call.”

“Alright now head out we’ll be fine,” Jess assures them.

“I’ll see you soon okay, H? Go raid the kid's record collection find the best shit for when I get back,” Sharky says before giving Heather a hug and realizes he has blood on his shirt. He tries not to draw attention to it and simply smiles. “I’ll see ya later, H.”

Heather looks at Sharky seeing the blood realizing she’s caked with it. “I’ll see you later Sharky.” She numbly tells him before letting Eli lead their small group inside.

“Can I get her cleaned up and maybe have a fresh set of clothes?” Joey asks Eli quietly.

Eli nods before looking back to Heather. “Second door on the left- it’s nice to see you again, Doctor. Wheaty can bring some clothes for both of you. Jess how about you help me get some of my men ready to go out?”

Jess looks hesitantly between Eli and the two women before she nods, “Holler if you need anything and I mean anything okay?”

Joey nods before she brings Heather to the room shutting the door behind them. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” She turns the water on for the shower before starting to undress her fiancee. “It’s over we’ll get you cleaned up and you never have to think about any of that again.”

“I killed my father- I’m going to think about that every day for the rest of my life,” Heather admits numbly before she looks at Joey. “I’m a murderer.”

“He wasn’t your father anymore he would have called Jacob and gotten us all killed- he would have killed you. You were just protecting yourself.” Joey says before taking off her uniform so she wouldn’t get it wet leaving on her shorts and her tank top.

Heather is pulled from her pity seeing something. She moves to pull Joey’s tank top off seeing words tattooed on her body. Lust under her breast, pride hear her hip, and wrath across between her collar bones. “What did that bastard do to you, Joey?”

Joey suddenly feels so self-conscious not wanting to think about what that man had done to her. “It doesn’t matter none of it does because he’s dead. Jacob is going to be dead soon too so we’ll be safe both of us will.” She assures Heather before pulling her into the warm water of the shower.

Heather closes her eyes feeling the water start to wash away the blood. “Did he hurt you- in that sort of way?” She whispers not sure if she can look at Joey. It’d break her heart if it had happened if she hadn’t been able to save Joey from that.

“He was obsessed with the Deputy he was just pressing me for information- to purge myself of my sins,” Joey mumbles as she works on getting caked-on blood off of Heather’s skin. “Did Jacob hurt you in that sort of way?”

Heather opens her eyes and looks at Joey before she shakes her head. “He thought he could make me fall in love with him before any of that happened. He had given up on that though he was going to go bury John then come back and…” She thinks of what Jacob had said. Married within the week pregnant within the month.

“He is never going to lay a hand on you again. I think between Jess and me, he won’t get within 500 feet.” Joey assures her before leaning in to press a kiss to Heather’s now clean forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Heather says before pulling Joey in close letting herself melt into Joey and the warm water. They stay like that for a little while before there’s a knock on the door. “I bet that’s Wheaty.” She mumbled before pressing another kiss to Joey’s neck.

“I’m still half-dressed I’ll go see.” She says before turning off the water and going to the door. “Hey there- thanks we appreciate the clothes.” She says before taking towels and clean clothes before she shuts the door again. She sets the clothes on a chair at the end of the room before walking over to Heather to give her a towel. “I think that he wants to talk to you to say he’s sorry.”

“He doesn’t have to do that he didn’t know what was going to happen. I made the choice I begged him to do it.” Heather says before taking the towel and starting to dry herself off. “I was just trying to find you, I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Well I’m here now and I’m not going away,” Joey assures her before kissing Heather. “How about we dry off and get dressed then we can lay down.”

“Yeah- that sounds great,” Heather mumbles she looks down at the floor watching the last of bloody water drain away before she dries off. “I’m just ready to never think about this again.”


	20. Chapter 20

Heather isn’t sure the last time she had rested this much since she had found out her mother had died. Still being in Joey’s arms she’s out for hours not bothering to think about anything else. Still, they had to be pulled from it they were always pulled from any bit of happiness that they had.

“Hey- Heather Joey wake up,” Jess says before she grabs her bow. “Get up come on!”

Joey is up first she gets up and frantically reaches for her gun while still half asleep. “What-what happened who’s here?”

“Sharky just radioed he and Grace were here in this region with the Deputy. Jacob’s men took her they don’t know where she is they lost them.” Jess says. 

“Shit- he’s got her that means he’s gonna come for us soon.” Joey strokes Heather’s hair before kissing the side of her head. “Wake up baby you’ve got to get up.”

Heather lets out a groan before opening her eyes, “What- what’s wrong?” She asks before she slowly starts to get up. She looks from Joey to Jess she sees the concerned look on her face. “He’s closeby, isn’t he? Shit, do we have to move?”

“We don’t know where he is but we do know he has the Rookie. We think he may come here next we have to make sure that you’re both safe okay? We should take you to see Eli maybe grab you a gun. Do you still remember how to use one?” Joey asked. She knew it had been years since Heather had gone shooting with her father but hopefully she remembered the gist of it. 

“Yeah, I can do that let's go see Eli.” Heather agrees before she gets out of the bed. She puts her shoes back on before heading to the surveillance room that Eli was usually in.

“So they gave you the news?” Eli asks as he sees Heather coming up with Joey and Jess following. “You and I are both targets so we’re going to have each others backs alright? I’m going to look out for you.”

“I can’t help with looking out for you if I don’t have a weapon,” Heather tells him before she looks at what he has out. “My daddy taught me how to use a shotgun do you have one?”

“I have a few I can get you one.” Eli agrees before he takes out a shotgun. “Whatever happens you make sure you’re okay. If this turns into something big we’ll need a doctor to patch us up.”

“I’ll say the same to you the people here need a leader and that’s you Eli so please stay safe,” Heather tells him. The conversation ends when she sees something on the camera. “Is that- is it the Deputy?”

Eli turns to look at the camera and lets out a relieved breath. “Asshole must have let her go when she didn’t say where you were.” He squints before leaning in close. “I think she’s hurt is she- is she bleeding?”

Heather sets down the shotgun and makes her way over to look at the screen. “Wheaty go grab the first aid kit. Joey, I need clean towels and clean water go ask Tammy for it.”

“I’m not leaving you here what if it’s a trick?” Joey asks.

“I’ll get the towels and the water you holler if anything is messed up,” Jess tells them before she and Wheaty head off.

“We should go get her before she passes out,” Heather says though Eli puts a hand on her to stop her. 

Eli shakes his head, “I’ve got her you, wait here get everything ready in case it’s bad.”

Heather nods and let's go him go waiting for the two of them to walk up. Still, before it can happen she hears shots ring through the den. She and Joey share a panicked look before rushing off to go see what had happened. When they get there they find the Rookie looking at them with a blank face and a gun in her hand with Eli bleeding on the ground.

“Eli- Oh my god Jess! Wheaty! Bring the kit now!” Heather yells before she kneels down next to Eli though she stops when she sees the bullets holes through his brain. He’s dead, there was no way of fixing this he was just gone that quickly. She had just seen him moments ago now he was lying there dead.

Joey makes her way over to the Rookie putting a hand on either side of her face. “Hey- hey look at me what was that? What happened Jolene?”

“It was the test I- I was just trying to finish the test. Staci was right he was right there was a target it must have…. It was ...” Jolene starts though she’s still foggy unsure of what was happening.

“It was who- Eli was the target?” Joey asks frantically. “Why now?”

Jolene shuts her eyes she tries to remember something anything that can help them. There was the list of suspects the little map between them trying to remember what it meant. Who was even on it? She set her gun down hands on either side of her head trying to remember anything.

“I’ve got it I- Eli!” Wheaty says before he makes his way over to Heather putting down the first aid kid and kneeling next to them. He sees the wound and realizes Eli is dead. “No- no this can’t be happening. Eli, he said you’re a brain surgeon you can fix this right?”

“Even if I had the right facilities I couldn’t. Wheaty he doesn’t have a pulse I’m sorry there’s nothing we could do to save him. Eli’s gone.” Heather says as she looks at the dead man. It hurts her heart all he had wanted to do was help and this is how he had been repaid? Killed by one of the people he was helping she knew that Jolene hadn’t known any better but would anyone else realize that?

Wheaty looks up and sees the Deputy. “You- you did this didn’t you! How could you do this he trusted you!” He yelled before he gets up and makes his way over. He shoves the Deputy who doesn’t fight back then when he swings for a punch Tammy runs in. 

“You know what happens when Jacob gets into someone’s head,” Tammy says trying to rationalize with the boy who is clearly upset.

Wheaty isn’t hearing it though he gets free and suddenly he’s on top of Jolene whaling on her. “You killed him- he’s dead!”

“Stop- Stop!” Jolene shouts but still, she’s not resisting she hates herself for this. She hadn’t known what she was doing but now it was coming back to her. “Stop I said stop!”

Joey has to run over and help Tammy get Wheaty off of Jolene. The boy is crying clearly hysterical it wasn’t his fault he had just lost his mentor and father figure in the span of seconds. “What is it Jolene- what’s wrong?”

Before Jolene can answer the lights go down. “Shit- we need to get out of here everyone out now!” Tammy calls out before the men all start to leave. 

It’s chaotic as they get out Joey helps Jolene looking at the woman. “What were you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Eli wasn’t the target,” Jolene says. “He was the distraction.”

Joey’s face falls and she starts to look around. “No- no.” She mumbles under her breath running through the crowd. “Heather! Heather!” She shouts she sees Jess coming up the stairs and grabs hold of her shoulders. “Where the hell is Heather?!”

“I don’t know I was grabbing the water- I thought she was with you guys!” Jess says before her face falls as she too realizes what had happened. They both go back into the bunker and looked everywhere but she’s nowhere to be found.

“Good work deputy you did everything that was asked of you- your final test is passed,” Jacob says over Jolene’s radio. Jolene feels sick to her stomach because she knows it’s all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will soon be coming to a close soon but i don't think i'm really ready to give up my darling heather yet! i have the first 3 chapters of a fanfiction drafted up and i'm working on more as we speak. it won't be as far cry heavy but it will still have mentions of the gang especially her possessive ex jacob seed. so once this fic is done lookout for heather moore shipped with one of my personal favorite law and order svu characters.


	21. The End

“Took you long enough,” Jacob says as his men come up with Heather. He smiles at her, “Seems like you cleaned up- must have taken a lot after all the blood your father lost. Tell me, how do you feel about that? About killing your own father?”

Heather let out a muffled sound so Jacob walks over and rips off the tape. Heather spits in his face. “I had no choice- you did this to me and my family. All for what? Some relationship that was never going to last? How was any of this worth it?”

“You are worth everything to me you’re my kitten,” Jacob says before he strokes her hair moving a hand to the small of her back. “Once this is over I’m going to take you with me. We’ll go to my bunker and I’ll take care of you. I’ll keep you safe- love you like you deserve.”

“I have that love I have it with Joey every time you take me from her you’re keeping me from the happiness you want me to have. Please, Jacob just let this end give me back and flee. I’ll tell them you ran away you can be halfway to Canada before they ever realize.” Heather begs.

“I am going to kill your fiancee then you are going to be all mine forever,” Jacob says lowering his hand to grab her ass. “Our little family like we should have had all this time. I’ll do it wherever you want in the bunker or in Canada I don’t care. I just need it to be us.”

Heather pushes him away before slapping him in the face. “You see that you piece of shit? That isn’t love you are toxic and I hate you. If you truly loved me you would give me up but you don’t. You’re obsessed with me and it’s time to let that obsession go. Please for my sake.”

Jacob looks at her and he softens, “I can’t do that and you know it. We’re meant to be, kitten.”

Heather opens her mouth to say more but then she hears shots ring out. Jacob shoved her to the ground before taking out his rifle and shooting. “There is a rock go hide behind it and hide, kitten.”

Heather feels her heart racing moving to hide behind the rock. She looks around seeing someone in the distance knowing it was the Rookie. They lock eyes for a moment before she fans out with Joey and Jess in tow. 

“I don’t think you want to shoot Deputies I have your pretty girl here,” Jacob calls out before he shoots again. He knows they are going to try shit he isn’t going to let them. “You let us out of here and no one else dies.”

“I’m not leaving until you give me back my fiancee. It’s over Jacob we’ve got you surrounded.” Joey calls out as she makes her way up the mountain. She hopes that Jess will know what to do. “I love her and if you love her as much as you claim that you do then you’ll let us take her. Please, Jacob.”

“Do you think that if you’re nice to me I won’t shoot you on sight?” Jacob asks before he gives off a warning shot. “I am not screwing around here Deputy do you want to see how little I’m fucking with this shit?”

“No- no I don’t need you to prove anything I promise,” Joey says before she sets her gun down. She lifts her hands knowing that he can see through his scope. “See I’m no harm to you. I just want you to get her back please give her back.”

“You want her- oh you want her well here she is,” Jacob says before he goes behind the rock. He grabs Heather and pulled her up. He straps the rifle to his bag and takes out a handgun putting it to Heather’s temple. “Here she is for you to see is this what you wanted?”

“Jacob please,” Heather says before tears start to fall. She looks at Joey, “She’s not hurting anything she just wants to get me back okay. If I tell her she’ll back off and we can leave just you and I, okay?”

“Is that true are you going to walk away if she says so? You try to pull some shit and I blow her brains out neither of us gets her if she’s left in pieces.” Jacob reminds her keeping the gun steady against Heather’s head. “Say it!” 

“Yes okay yes! I promise to go look I’ve already got my gun on the ground you can trust me.” Joey says before she takes a few steps back before looking at Heather. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too- so much. Please remember that now go.” Heather tells Joey feeling more tears fall. “Go and find somewhere safe I promise it’s going to be okay.”

“That’s enough, now get out here, Deputy Hudson,” Jacob says moving his gun from Heather’s temple long enough to point it at Joey. “Go.”

“It’s okay it’s okay,” Heather whispers before she closes her eyes. “Let's just get out of here please let's leave Jacob.”

Jacob lets go of Heather, “You try anything and I’ll hunt down Deputy Hudson- put her head on our mantle.”

“I know we can go I won’t fight,” Heather assures him before she turns to head with him down the mountain on the opposite side Joey had come down for. As she turns she sees the Rookie who has a gun to throw to Heather.

It won’t work she won’t get him fast enough then she sees it strapped to her. “Rookie give it to me now- now!” 

Jolene has a hesitant look on her face though she tosses it and Heather catches it.

Jacob shoots at the Deputy but she ducks and he misses. He then makes his way to Heather to grab whatever she’d been given. “I said no funny shit what the hell do you have?”

“Something to stop you- goodbye Jacob,” Heather says grabbing hold of him before she pulls the pin on the grenade.

The blast is huge it knocks the Rookie down and Joey is barely far enough away. Still seeing it she screams, “No- no!” She starts to run towards it but Jess grabs hold of Joey.

“You have to stop she’s dead she-” Jess stops as she looks at what’s left of the scene. “She’s dead.”

“Why- why would she do this?” Joey asks before she turns away her stomach is churning and she feels hot tears roll down her cheeks. “Why would she die for this. We’re supposed to be together we’re- supposed to get married.”

“What she did all the sacrifices she made were for all of us to look after us,” Jess says. She moves to hold Joey as the woman breaks into sobs. She looks at the spot, “She died a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that read this fanfiction. I know sometimes it took me longer than it should have to post chapters but I did it I finished it! Thank you for every bookmark, kudo, comment, and view. All of it really helped me to finish this fic. I hope you enjoyed the ending now please look out for Heather to be in my next fanfiction I should post the first chapter today. This will end a little happier or at least I hope so get ready to ship her with one of my SVU faves.


End file.
